Purrfect
by Draechaeli
Summary: Kagome gets into an 'accident' that changes her life forever. Can Kagome and he friends especially Inuyasha except this change? Or will she wish for the way it was? CanWill her life be purrfect in the end? Please read and review.
1. Purrfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: It's the same deal with this fic as my KKJ fic. I'm serious I was flipping through stations one day because I was to lazy to get up and write fanfiction, when some Anime caught my eye (Case Closed), after was Inuyasha. The next day I watched the line up, (Do Re Mi, Ozzy and Drix, Winx, KKJ, Case Closed, and Inuyasha (ok so I skipped them all and watch the last 3)) and now I watch Inuyasha here in the USA, its not the: I'm writing a fic based on four episodes thing.

So the **Must Read Part:**I don't mind the whole Hanyou Kagome thing but I like the whole excepting each other for what they are thing. Well I got this idea and though it would be rather funny and no one seemed to have already thought of it, (If someone has please tell me) so I hope you enjoy.

This is a **One-Shot** I swear really this time I'll do it.

'No you wont, you can never do it, making Shadows a one shot and then posting its sequel not as a separate story is the closest you have gotten,' say annoying voice in head.

'That was a one-shot... ok no it wasn't. I've written short stories before...'

'That's a laugh its 72 pages 21 chapter plus epilogue,' laughs voice.

'Hey wait I wrote that other one and its four pages long, I can write a one-shot!'

'Right that short story will end up in a book and this fic will continue!' yells voice.

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No! Now err... sorry you don't want to read this and I've spent too much time on it. This will be a one-shot... I hope, I'll try really hard this time. Anyways sorry Other World fans since I got one review for chap 8 and can't think to write it, that story is on pause.'

-Na

Purrfect

Kagome smiled as she lifted herself out of the Bone Eaters Well to be greeted by a wonderful day in Sengoku Jidai. Today she was on time and had brought Ramen to hopefully calm down Inuyasha from a recent argument. Without warning Kagome hear the sound of wood hitting skull. Before she knew what hit her the world went black.

-------

Inuyasha decided today he would meet Kagome at the Well late and a feeling deep down inside told him she would be on time and would want to apologize. Ok so it wasn't so much of a feeling as he went to check up on her and over heard Kagome tell her mother so.

Inuyasha was currently sorting out his feelings, actually more like he was deciding if he should stay with Kikyo, or let her go and be friends (maybe more) with Kagome.

Inuyasha started to slowly walk to the well mumbling to himself, "Kikyo was my first true love, Kagome I don't know if I love her or if she loves me, Kikyo didn't even try to get me off that tree after she came back, Kagome freed me, Kikyo has the revengeful part of their soul, Kagome osuwaris me, Kikyo gave Kagome's jewel to Naraku, Kagome brings Ramen, Kikyo wants me to go to hell, Kagome wouldn't want me in hell 'I think', Kikyo wanted me to be human, and Kagome..."

"Loves those cute dog ears of yours and couldn't care less if you were human, hanyou, or demon. Though I do like you the way you are, and would never drag you to hell," said Kagome with a weary smile and rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey wench who asked you?" yelled Inuyasha to see Kagome with her hand on her head, sitting in front of the well.

"Sorry Inuyasha. But please don't yell I have this headache and a bump on my head that I don't know were it came from," replied Kagome.

Inuyasha calmed down and almost looked concerned though deep down he was, "So how long have you been waiting?"

"Only a minute or two," replied Kagome.

"What?! You're a half an hour late!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No I'm not, and even if I was you were too!" fumed Kagome.

"To get back at you for always being late!" growled Inuyasha

"Oh just Osuwari! I have a headache!" yelled Kagome standing up dizzily and heading towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha as usual became eye to eye with the ground before he followed Kagome back.

------

A few hours later (Kagome came back to Sengoku Jidai at noon, Inuyasha came to the well at 12:30) they were all sitting around a fire waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku to come back with some fish for dinner. Strangely it was Kagome who had requested some fish, the strange part was she had insisted.

Kagome stirred Inuyasha's Chicken Ramen and at the smell licked her lips her tongue upon reentering her mouth scrapped across her canine teeth they seemed sharper to her.

That's when a small-scattered memory returned to her, '_What is going on?'_

_'I decided to give Inuyasha a present; by morning you'll be hanyou. A...' said a ruff male voice that Kagome couldn't recognize. She never heard the end of the sentence for her head was swimming and she passed back out. Next thing she knew she was at the well and she heard Inuyasha comparing her to Kikyo._

Kagome shook her head, she didn't want this, she was a human!, a miko!, Not a hanyou! Not that she believe hanyou's to be bad it was just not who she was. Kagome looked around Kaede was no where insight and she guessed in her cooking Sango and Shippo had wandered off most likely to make flower chains. Kagome took the Ramen away from the fire; it was just about done. Inuyasha could live with slightly crunchy Ramen. Kagome grabbed her large yellow bag and ran off to the woods.

Shortly after Kagome ran off, Inuyasha and Miroku returned with three fish. Miroku looked at the abandoned fire but shrugged it off as he began to clean the fish.

"Kagome! Where are you Wench?! We brought you your precious Fish!" Inuyasha said looking around. Kagome was no where insight he tried to sniff her out but the delicious smell of Ramen reached his nose first. Inuyasha hesitated before he gobbled the Ramen up in ten seconds flat. Miroku and the newly returned Sango and Shippo looked questionably at Inuyasha, "what? I have to find Kagome and the Ramen would have gotten cold."

Inuyasha sniffed the air once more and his anger grew, "She is headed towards the Well!"

"Inuyasha what did you do?! She has been here a day and you already pissed her off!" yelled Sango.

"Hey bitch! Who said I did anything!" growled Inuyasha as he bound off into the forest.

-------

Kagome buried her head in her knees and was crying in front of the well, she couldn't go home her grandfather would make wards against her! Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome silently he was relieved that Kagome had not gone home, and all his anger left him as he heard, saw and smelled her tears.

Inuyasha quietly walked to Kagome and sat next to her. He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder and spoke cool calming words, "Shh... Kagome, It'll be all right. What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's sincere eyes, she was truly surprised to her such words from him. But as much as she wanted comfort she wanted no one to see her in her hanyou state, this 'present' to Inuyasha, but what of Kagome and her wishes she still did want to go to college in her own time. Kagome chocked back a new wave of tears, she glared at Inuyasha, "Don't you have some hiding to do, since tonight's the new moon?"

It seemed as fate had appeared for at that moment the sun had set and the black haired human Inuyasha looked down at the sobbing Kagome. He brought Kagome into a hug and rubbed her back. Cooing in her ear, 'No tonight I'll stay with you know please tell me what's wrong."

Kagome sighed and relaxed a little in his arms if anyone would understand her hanyou dilemma it would be the black haired human that lived most of his days a silver haired hanyou. "Well, I arrived here on time today, and I guess I got knocked out I don't really remember it well but I remember a voice I don't even know where I was but it said, _'I decided to give Inuyasha a present; by morning you'll be hanyou.'_" cried Kagome into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha held her tighter and smiled, "It isn't too bad the jewel is almost complete with the only few shards in Naraku's grasp. When we finish with him we'll wish you human once more. And with the exception of this night I'll stay right by your side and help you get through your hanyou days and on the new moon you'll be human once again or maybe on the full moon. Oh it doesn't matter I'll help you through it I always wanted a friend who was hanyou so we wouldn't have to be alone. Although I did like you as a human and wished you didn't change. I'll even help you find the culprit."

"Thank you Inuyasha," replied Kagome and with that she fell asleep. Inuyasha stayed awake a little longer thinking about how Kagome would look with dog ears and at the thought of giving her the pay back of tugging and rubbing her ears. The pain of having it done wrong, the bliss of it done right, and the other right that could just turn a person on. Inuyasha knew she would freak when she knew how this felt what she made Inuyasha feel. Maybe Kaede would fashion her with a collar and he could osuwari her. As all these vengeful thoughts crossed Inuyasha's mind he could not help to mainly worry about her well-being. Inuyasha held Kagome tightly as he too drifted to sleep.

--------

Inuyasha awoke the next morning well after sunrise a strand of silky silver hair fell into his face. He brushed it aside, that was when he remembered the sleeping Kagome curled up in his lap. Inuyasha smiled and then looked down at the waking hanyou who was quite literally curled in his lap much as a cat. 'She is sleeping like a cat... wait cat!' Inuyasha said as he sniffed her, 'Yes cat!' Kagome must have thought the same thing about dogs. For at the same time they both jumped away from each other. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was crouched down left hand on the ground and her right hand poised to attack. Inuyasha took a second to look at the feline hanyou before him. Her canines were sharp and looked rather feline, her clawed hands looked much like his, her ears were a strange dark purple cat ears positioned on the top of her head, her eyes now a piercing cats eye green, and she had a long black tail tipped in the same dark purple of her ears.

Kagome hissed and then turned tail and bound off towards the woods. Inuyasha figured she would not search for Kaede and the others and he should tell them.

Inuyasha returned to the others angry, though he wasn't sure why. He saw everyone around the fire eating. But before he could speak Shippo interrupted him, "Where is Kagome?"

"I don't know," replied Inuyasha truthfully, that comment had turned everyone's heads towards him. They just starred at him and the combined anger from hanyou Kagome and the staring got to him. Inuyasha yelled, "what?!"

"Is she in her own time?" asked Sango.

"No."

"With Kouga?" asked Miroku.

"No!"

No one had wanted to ask their next question. Kaede sighed, "Dead or kidnapped?"

"No!"

"Than where is she?" Shippo asked worried about his 'adopted mother'.

Inuyasha sighed he didn't know how to tell them, "She is in the woods..."

"Alone? Inuyasha..." began Miroku.

"I know I should protect her... no wait! There is something wrong..." replied Inuyasha, everyone starred at him waiting for an explanation, "Well, umm... you see umm... yesterday Kagome got attacked, and umm... was umm... told that umm... she would turn umm... hanyou by morning."

"Wow, really?! Who did this?" asked Shippo not too disappointed because he didn't fully understand.

"Yeah, well she doesn't know," said Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha ye should be with Kagome and help her learn about her new hanyou life. She'll probably be more youkai like in the beginning I'll prepare another necklace for her," replied Kaede, walking into her hut.

Sango looked sad, "why isn't she here telling us this?"

"I have to agree with Lady Kaede, why are you not with Lady Kagome?" added Miroku.

Inuyasha fumed, "Because she is half neko youkai!"

"So what's the problem Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, "Kirara is a neko youkai."

"She ran from me, Ok!" yelled Inuyasha turning his back to his friends.

"Oh I see, you have no problems with cats it is just that a dog cannot love a cat and vise versa. You love Kagome," replied Miroku with a lecherous smirk.

"What!?" yelled Inuyasha, about ready to pound Miroku's head into the ground.

They all stopped when a soft purring reached their ears and Inuyasha looked strait up the tallest tree by the hut and at the very top basking on a tree branch was a sleeping Kagome.

"Hey Kagome come down here!" Sango yelled up to Kagome. Kagome opened one green eye and peered down at her friends before her tail flicked and she went back to her catnap.

"Hey Bitch get down here now!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You can't call her that," simply said Miroku.

Inuyasha growled, "And why the hell not?!"

"A bitch is a female inu, she is a neko."

"Feh, I'll get her down," mumbled Inuyasha as he jumped fro branch to branch till he reached Kagome. He looked at the sleeping hanyou before he picked her up and leapt down. Kagome had instantly woken up and started to squirm once on the ground she scratched Inuyasha's face and bound back into the tree.

But before she went back to napping she yelled down, "Osuwari!"

There was a load crashing noise as Inuyasha's face met the ground, he growled and stood up. Kaede walked out of her hut moments later. She was mumbling the spell that transformed the necklace around Kagome's neck.

"Now let me explain, because since Kagome wasn't born hanyou her youkai blood is taking over, not to a complete dangerous level more of a neko level. So..."

"So you gave her a necklace like Inuyasha's so we can bring her crashing to the ground?" asked Sango.

"Well close, Inuyasha has power over this and she won't go crashing to the ground," replied Kaede.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

Kaede smirked, "Cats always land on their feet."

"So what will happen to her?" asked Miroku.

"Something that makes Cat's mad, but something that will make them also not strike after. It should calm her youkai half, but you should still visit Totosai. And remember she'll be very cat like for a few days period."

"So can I say it?" asked Inuyasha a little too happy. Kaede nodded and Inuyasha grinned, "osuwari!"

Out of thin air came about a wash buckets amount of water and it fell on the unsuspecting cat. There was a screech before the wet hanyou fell from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet.

Author's Note: Well that is a bad ending because I believe I'll continue this story I know I said this would be a one-shot but **I now believe it isn't a one-shot, but it is up to you guys, if you like the story idea review and than I'll right more.**

-Na


	2. Back to Her Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Well here is the second chapter it was getting long so I stopped. I hope you like it. Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 2: Back to Her Time

When Kagome landed gracefully, it was on Inuyasha's shoulders both hand and feet were on each shoulder. The immense and sudden amount of weight made Inuyasha loose his balance as Kagome brought him backwards. Inuyasha fell down while Kagome did a back flip and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Why did you do that?!" yelled Kagome as she frantically tried to dry herself by licking the back of her hand and cleaning herself. Sango stopped Kagome's efforts and handed her a towel.

"Well you wouldn't come down from your tree and we need to go visit Totosai, to get you a weapon," replied Inuyasha.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who had picked himself and was brushing off the dirt from his haori. Kagome placed a gentle clawed finger on the scratches she had given him, "Oh did I hurt the puppy? Oh that reminds me I saw hungry wolves in the forest."

"Wolves? How many?" asked Miroku.

"More then one," replied Kagome.

"How many more?" asked Miroku.

Kagome grew aggravated, "I told you more then one!"

Inuyasha snickered, "Give it up Miroku. She can't count, cat's think in series of one thing or more then one thing, fish or fishes that is it."

"Fish?" asked Kagome looking around with a big smile. Inuyasha smirked again and reached up to stroke behind her ear. She leaned into his hand purring loudly.

From out of nowhere a wolf pounced on Kagome trying to bite her neck. The wolf and Kagome rolled until they hit a tree the wolf was on top still not able to get a good bite on her neck. Inuyasha turned in shock as Kagome struggled against the wolf, before he could help her out wolves, and one or two wolf demons surrounded them.

"Here are the wolves," said Sango, bringing Hiraikotsu at the ready.

"Much more then one," replied Miroku holding his Shakujou ready to fight.

Kagome kicked her attacker off of her and bound up the tree teasing a few wolves that had turned and tried to climb the tree to catch the cat hanyou. Before anyone could attack Kagome yelled, "There is shards coming toward us!"

Kagome sprang from her perch and landed next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's green eyes and said, "Shards? As in more than one?" Kagome nodded, Inuyasha growled, "Kouga!"

As if on cue the wolves parted for the whirlwind, which was their leader, entered the circle. The winds cleared to show Kouga standing there, looking around, most likely for Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome show me the shards I need a number just go and point to each one, this wolf won't hurt you, I believe."

Kagome nodded, and walked up to Kouga bending down she pointed to his left leg, "There is a shard there," and then pointed to his right leg, "There is a shard there."

Kouga looked down at her in anger he slapped her across the face, "Stupid Tabby get away from me! Now where is MY Kagome?"

Kagome hissed as she pounced back a step once more taking her fighting stance left hand on the ground, right poised to fight, and teeth showing in a nasty hiss. Inuyasha smirked, "Is that all the shards Kagome?" Kagome nodded, "Good he didn't find more. Kagome do you remember Kouga?"

"That is not Kouga he loved me, he wouldn't hit me!" hissed Kagome.

Kouga starred at Kagome in disbelief, "Kagome?"

"What!?" replied Kagome not backing down from her stance.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome, I mean I didn't recognize you, you're feline. Let me make it up to you, come back to my den with me Kagome as my mate," said Kouga as he stepped a careful step toward Kagome. Kagome hissed.

"Hey Wimpy Wolf! Do you know nothing of felines?" laughed Inuyasha.

"How do you know so much, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

Inuyasha smiled at his memory, "My mother told me before she died, about cats just in case I needed to know since there is that whole Cats vs. Dogs thing. She said don't try to scare them with numbers they think in single and plural. She also said if you personally know the cat don't hurt them, because that will ruin all trust between the two. Even if the cat is usually nice, if the article that hurt them advances a second time they will attack. She had taught me a lot."

Kouga stopped his advance, but Kagome did not move from her spot, as she eyed his neck, "Come on Kagome your not a neko just a neko hanyou, this is me Kouga. Come with me as my mate Kagome we'll find the shards together."

"I would never mate with a mangy wolf, I'd choose a dog over you any day!" hissed Kagome.

(A/N: I realize Inuyasha is part Inu youkai but it is just a general slam a Cat will befriend a dog but to mate is basically unthinkable. In cat's eyes big slam.)

Inuyasha carefully walked to Kagome's side with the sheathed Tetsuseiga. He placed a hand on Kagome's head and scratched by her ears, "Come Kagome you can kill him later. As much as I love another Hanyou about, and a cat about we need to get the human blood of yours to take over. We must go to Totosai, and then I would be damned to bring you home without being able to count."

Kagome purred and rubbed her head against Inuyasha's leg. She let down her guard and smiled, "I'm sorry puppy. I'll go now, but can I get what is mine first?" said Kagome as she reluctantly pulled herself from Inuyasha relaxing grasp.

Inuyasha nodded, as Kagome took a step towards Kouga staying low to the ground. With one quick swipe from her right-clawed hand, Kagome removed the Shikon no Tama shards from Kouga's legs. Kouga stumbled backwards as Kagome pocketed the shards in the small Jar along with the others. She stuck her tongue out at Kouga and bound off into the woods.

"Where is she going?" asked Sango watching Kagome's retreating body.

"Totosai," replied Inuyasha then he turned towards Kouga, "You heard her, so now get you wimpy wolf! You have no business here!"

Kouga huffed, but Inuyasha grasped the Tetsuseiga withdrawing it, "Osuwari!" yelled Kagome from a tree, "Now leave wolf or I'll help him kill you! Sorry Inuyasha, don't soak me please; we must be going. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, stay with Kaede we'll be back soon."

Inuyasha picked himself up to see that Kouga left. He smiled as he ran into the woods after Kagome.

Miroku starred at his friends retreating forms before he turned towards Sango, "Do you think she'll be alright? She is acting rather cat like."

"Kaede said that this would happen for a few day, it's just her body adjusting to the new blood," replied Sango.

"But what about Inuyasha? He didn't rip Kouga's throat out. He didn't osuwari Kagome, after she had osuwari him. He seems to be over the whole neko thing, and is treating her almost as a pet!" remarked Miroku.

The youkai taiji-ya shook her head, "I don't know... Hentai!" Sango yelled as she dropped Hiraikotsu on Miroku's head.

------

Inuyasha and Kagome bound through the forest with their youkai speed and reached the mountain on which Totosai dwelled well before dark.

"Totosai, you old man are you home!?" yelled Inuyasha.

Totosai slowly walked to the mouth of his cave and looked at Inuyasha, "The same goes for you brat, as your brother, I will not make you a sword!" he said as he raised his black smith hammer.

"Feh! I don't want another sword for me! You old man! Kagome is a hanyou now and needs something to tame the neko youkai blood. So will you help us?" growled Inuyasha.

Totosai lowered his hammer and looked behind Inuyasha at a sleeping hanyou curled into a ball, "Her?"

Inuyasha turned around, "Kagome! Wake up, or I'll say it..." Kagome's tail twitched and she quickly scrabbled up and stood beside Inuyasha.

Totosai looked at Inuyasha before he turned back towards Kagome he looked her over and nodded, "I see her dilemma, she was the miko right?" Kagome nodded, "Well than I believe Shinsei would be perfect. But I worn you, you must learn to whiled them or I will take them from you." Totosai walked back into the cave only to return with four regular sais the middle blade reaching a length of 30 centimeters, and a special magickal leather belt to hold them.

(A/N: ok so Shinsei is Japanese for pure and is the name of Kagome's sais. If you don't know what a sai is Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles uses sais. Anyways I was going to give her a wakizashi but sais are my favorite weapon and had to give them to her. Usually a person will carry three or more sais so they can throw one and have a back up till they can retrieve the thrown sai.)

Kogome took the belt and strapped it around her waist. She took out two sais, and magickally the six blades tripled in size (middle blade a meter long). Kagome smiled, "Nice," with a flick of her wrist the outer blades shortened to normal length, while the middle blade widened. The look was much like twin Katana set.

"Ahh... well done girl you have discovered the secret second transformation. Now please remember they will purify evil souls and strike them dead," said Totosai, "Now get on your way."

Kagome de-transformed the sais and placed the back into her belt. Kagome bowed her tail flicking, "Arigatou." Kagome turned tail and bound down the mountain into the setting sun. Inuyasha mumbled and followed her down the mountain.

Inuyasha found Kagome sitting by a pond at the bottom of the mountain waiting for him, "Since it is already dark why don't we camp here for the night?" asked Kagome.

"Sure, what are we going to eat for dinner?" replied Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome.

Kagome perked right up, "Fish?"

"How did I know that was coming? Ok, so I'll get fire wood and you catch some fish," replied Inuyasha walking in the forest in search of dry wood.

Inuyasha returned a few minutes later with a bundle of wood to make a fire, "So did you catch any fish?"

"No," replied Kagome as her tail drooped, she was sitting on all fours at the edge of the water pawing the water skeptically, "the water is wet, can you catch the fish?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Of course it is wet, and no I can't I need to start a fire. Don't fret you'll just get your paws wet and they'll dry by the fire while we cook and eat fish." Inuyasha turned to start the fire and was slightly surprised to hear water splashing behind him.

Kagome walked out to her knees and then stood very still. She dipped the tip of her tail in the water and slowly dragged it along the top of the water to attract the fish to her. Not long after a fish came after her tail, Kagome watched it for a second before her clawed hand shot into the water and grabbed the rather large fish. Kagome held the fish over her head, "Puppy, do you want more fish?"

Inuyasha turned, from his blazing fire, to see her catch it was easily a five-pound fish, "I believe that is enough, and could you not call me puppy."

"Alright," replied Kagome as she rushed out of the lake. Inuyasha took the fish from her and skewered it. He stuck the opposite end of the skewer in the ground so that the fish was in the fire. Inuyasha turned around and sat down next to Kagome who was happy that her legs were dry, her tail was almost dry, but her sneakers and socks were far from it.

Kagome glared daggers at the shoes as she stripped them off along with the socks and placed them near the fire. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled, Inuyasha smiled back and said, "So how was your first day as a hanyou?"

"Well I got woken up by mass amounts of water falling from the sky, got slapped rather hard may I add by a guy who says he loves me because he didn't recognize me, I got the Shinsei that could be sais or a strange Katana, and I caught a fish, a big fish," said Kagome liking her canines, "So Inuyasha do you mind that I'm hanyou?"

"Kagome, you'll have the same great although sometimes annoying personality if you were human, hanyou, or demon. Though I do enjoy not being the only hanyou, and am happy you mustn't know that feeling," said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'm sorry about this morning, I wasn't expecting to wake up to smelling inu youkai," said Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled and waved off the apology as he took the fish off the fire and cutting off chunks of meat for them to eat, "Don't worry about it, I did the same. I had figured I would smell inu youkai and not neko youkai."

They ate their meal quickly and silently. Every last fish bone was picked clean, and Kagome was licking her fingers, "That was delicious."

"Yeah it was," Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome clean her fingers with her tongue, "you know you act awful cat like for a hanyou?"

Kagome stopped licking her fingers as her face turned pink, "Yeah, I can't help it."

"That's alright, do you remember how to count yet?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment, "Umm... not really."

"Ok," said Inuyasha as he lined up ten fish bones, "ok count these."

Inuyasha pointed to the first one Kagome said, "Ichi," Inuyasha nodded and pointed to the second bone, "umm... ichi ichi?"

Inuyasha smirked, "No, ni."

Inuyasha pointed to the first one and Kagome said, "Ichi," Inuyasha moved down the line, "ni, umm... san?, shi?, umm..."

"Go."

"Go, roku, shichi, hachi, ku, ju," finished Kagome with the ten bones, Kagome smiled, "juichi, juni, jusan, jushi, jugo, juroku..."

"So you remember?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome just nodded, "How did I forget that?"

"I don't know. So are you ready to go to sleep?" asked Inuyasha as he moved to sit against the tree crossed legged.

Kagome nodded, as she yawned getting on all fours and stretching just like her cat Boyu always did. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and climbed onto his lap curling into a ball and falling asleep.

"Umm... Kagome?" asked Inuyasha wondering why she was asleep in his lap. But he was too late she was asleep; her ears hadn't even flick in acknowledgement. Inuyasha stroked her hair and she purred softly, Inuyasha smiled as he too went to sleep.

-------

The next morning without breakfast Inuyasha and Kagome woke at sunrise and left for Kaede's village, Kagome left her shoes behind. When they arrived they found Kirara and Shippo sleeping, Miroku unconscious, and Sango stirring broth for breakfast.

"The houshi being a hentai again?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango nodded, "So what did Totosai say?"

"He gave me four sais by the name of Shinsei," replied Kagome sitting down by Sango.

"Four? I see you can count now," chuckled Sango.

"Yeah, and?" said Kagome getting angry.

Sango looked at her friend, "Nothing, so would you two like breakfast?"

"No, we need to tell Kagome's family that she is a hanyou," replied Inuyasha turning to walk to the bone eaters well. Kagome smiled picking up her yellow bag, and nodded goodbye as she left Sango and followed Inuyasha into Inuyasha forest.

-------

After they left the well, Inuyasha followed Kagome into her room through the window. Kagome went automatically to her closet and started riffling through it.

"Kagome what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha as she threw him a pair of modern day clothes, that they had bought for him for when he visits.

"I need to go shopping to accommodate my new tail and claws. I noticed that the car is gone no one is home, so we'll walk to the mall," said Kagome as she took her own pile of clothes out of her room and into the bathroom. Leaving Inuyasha to change.

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome knocked on her bedroom door, "Inuyasha? Are you dressed?"

"Yeah," replied Inuyasha as Kagome walked into the room wearing baggy dark blue jeans, a black fitted v-neck tank top, elbow length dark purple (color of her ears) gloves, and a dark blue jean bucket hat. Inuyasha was just in a red t-shirt, the same kind of pants, and a black backwards baseball cap.

Inuyasha looked curiously at Kagome, "Why are you wearing a pair of my pants? And gloves?"

Kagome fidgeted, "Well I needed something loose and long for my tail since when it is strait down its only twenty centimeters from the floor. I don't know if I should be worried or relieved that your pants fit me. The gloves are for my claws, yeah I know I must look rather punk right now, but I actually like this outfit. But this seriously aggravates my tail and ears it's driving me insane!"

Inuyasha laughed, "Now you know how I feel." Kagome laughed as she picked up her wallet checking to make sure Souta didn't 'borrow' any money. When she was satisfied, she walked out of her room and headed down stairs.

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


	3. Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Well I have writer's block for all my fics except this one so good for you guys. Usually I don't do this but: **MyImaginaryInuYasha()**: Thanks but I do have to watch those shows after midnight here in the USA it was on German stations in Switzerland that had them playing during the day. **To All Reviewers: **Thanks you guys I got 9 reviews that is the same amount as my 36-chapter Spirited Away fic. Go this fic it's loved!!!! Anyways Happy Reading!

-Na

Purrfect

Chapter 3: Mall

The second that Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the mall Kagome's composure was gone, and she was worried that she had made a mistake. Kagome froze in the door; her hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. Who in turn became very nerves, he didn't the outlay of the mall and it now seemed that she no longer remembered.

"Your not a kitten, you're a hanyou, "whispered Inuyasha, "don't let the humans intimidate, you have just as much right to be here." Inuyasha rubbed his clawed hand gently under her chin since he could not rub her ears.

Kagome purred and leaned into his hand for a second before she pulled away, "Thanks Puppy."

Inuyasha growled; he wasn't a puppy! Inuyasha smirked, "No problem Kitten." He followed her through the mall to H&M (A/N: I don't know in Japan do they have H well it's a cheap store that I know they have in Europe and I believe a few select states in the USA (not in Maine))

Kagome headed directly to the section of purple clothes and searched out her dark purple. She quickly found her size and picked out a tank top much like her black one, and a long sleeve square neck shirt. She moved to the black and did the same finding a tank top and a ¾ shirt. Kagome was also happy to find a vintage style long black skirt. Kagome smiled it looked perfect for her tail.

The went to the men's section and Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "If you see something you want just ask, ok?"

"Keh," replied Inuyasha glancing around the department.

(A/N: Inuyasha-English translation: Ok. (sorry couldn't resist))

Kagome quickly picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and two pair of black, that were just like the ones that her and Inuyasha were wearing, "we'll share the pants, ok?"

Inuyasha just nodded, he was looking at a black shirt. Kagome came over to stand next to him and see what he was looking at, "Oh Inuyasha that is completely you, we'll buy it as well." The shirt in question was black and had written in sloppy white block letters 'Feh'. Kagome picked out his size shirt and then noticed the matching black baseball hat. She grabbed one of each as they headed to the cash register.

At the last second Inuyasha saw a dark purple cat ear hat and picked it up, "Hey Kagome look, you should get this it suits you well."

Kagome looked at the hat in Inuyasha's hands and began to laugh he was right. Kagome took the hat and threw it on their pile of clothes. They paid for their clothes with a hesitant moment about the money from Kagome as she tried to count the bills.

They left the store with three large bags and headed towards the food court. Kagome quickly ducked into an accessories shop and bought two more pairs of black gloves.

"What do you want for lunch?" Kagome asked.

"Ramen, "replied Inuyasha with a big smile.

Kagome laughed, "I'm sorry Puppy, you can't buy Ramen at the food court."

"Well what about Ramen World?" asked Inuyasha pointing to the newly open shop that was having a grand opening sale, buy one bowl of Ramen get the second free.

Kagome chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, as her cheeks got red with embarrassment and shock, "Well that's new." They walked to Ramen World and Inuyasha ordered a bowl of Ramen getting Kagome the free bowl. They got two cokes from the tap and took their seats. Inuyasha as normal devoured his Ramen without thought, Kagome was surprised that she in turn ate her Shrimp Ramen with the same speed.

Since they were both still hungry Kagome went back up and got two more bowls. Which they ate slower, just as Kagome was taking the last bite of her Ramen she noticed three people who she never wanted to see; Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka her three best friend from before she met Inuyasha, from before she was hanyou.

Kagome turned red and ducked down trying to cover her face with the rim of her hat. Inuyasha looked at her, not seeing what she was doing, "Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome waved her hands trying to shush Inuyasha, but it was to no avail.

"Kagome!" said Eri turning to see the side of the hiding Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to her best friends, "Oh hi guys! I didn't see you there." Kagome tried to avoid their eyes but she knew the look they gave her, it was look of surprise and disgust.

"Umm... who is your friend Kagome?" asked Ayumi.

"Oh yeah sorry, Umm... Inuyasha these are my friend from school that I told you about Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. You guys know that guy, well this is him Inuyasha," replied Kagome looking at the ground.

The three girls were shocked to say at the least. Yuka and Eri grabbed Kagome's arms and dragged her away. Ayumi turned to Inuyasha, "Nice to meet you Inuyasha, we need to speak with Kagome a minute alone." Ayumi turned around and went after her friends.

"Kagome what are you doing?" asked Eri.

"With him I thought you said he was a jerk!?" asked Ayumi.

"And dressed like a punk? I mean cat's eyes contacts, you filed your teeth sharp..." added Yuka.

Ayumi added, "Not to mention the boys pants and that ugly out of style hat!"

"You haven't been sick, have you?" asked Eri, "You've been skipping school!"

"I can't believe I mean just because he is hot it doesn't mean you should change who you are!" Yuka said almost in a yell.

"Kagome we are your friends you can tell us anything. But we must ask are you doing drugs?"

That was what finally broke Kagome, her friends believing she was doing drugs and being mean to her and Inuyasha, "What?! No I'm not doing drugs!" yelled Kagome. A few people stopped to look at them, but they were quickly on their way it was none of their business.

Inuyasha heard this and saw the fuming Kagome ready to pounce at another word. Inuyasha walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped and turned towards Inuyasha, "Oh Puppy it's you."

"Come Kitten, I saw something I think you'll like at the theater it's called 'Finding Nemo' it's about fish," replied Inuyasha turning Kagome towards the theater. (A/N: I don't own Finding Nemo, and it was the first film I could think of I realize it is no longer in theaters.)

"Fish? Alright," Kagome replied walking back to the table to retrieve their bags and half drunken cokes, "Well I guess I'll see you around, though I doubt I'll be going back to school, I'm transferring."

"Ok see-ya Kagome," said the three girls in shock as they listened to Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation.

"You know I'm not a kitten," said Kagome.

"Well I'm not a Puppy, so if you stop calling me a Puppy I'll stop calling you a Kitten," replied Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Alright Inu."

"Sounds good Neko."

Kagome hissed, "Hey that's not fair, Inu is in your name!"

"And you act like a Neko, why don't you try forgetting about fish?" growled Inuyasha.

"Forget about fish!? I will if you forget about Ramen!"

"No, now I'll say it!" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes flashed in fear and her lips curved into a smile, "Than I'll say it!" They glared at each other in silence for the rest of the walk to the theater. They bought their tickets, a large bag of popcorn and a large coke to share. They walked into the theater and took their seats in the back of the theater. Surprisingly the theater was near bare, their was only three families with young kids their. Kagome was beginning to believe that the film might be a bomb. Since she spent most of her time in Sengoku Jidai she hadn't seen the film before.

Inuyasha figured that he wouldn't enjoy the film since he didn't care much for fish. As the film played out both Inuyasha and Kagome had proven their firsts thoughts wrong the film was great!

Before they walked out of the theater Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "we should go home my ears and tail are aggravated." Inuyasha nodded as they left the theater and mall and began to walk back to the shrine.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table, _'Kagome I saw that you came home and I figured you went out to see your friends. Souta is at a friends for the night and I had to go with grandpa to pick something up from your Aunt in Kyoto, we'll be back tomorrow. I figured that you had another fight with Inuyasha and when you were done with your friends, you could use some peace and quiet. Love, Mom.'_

"Great now we have to wait till tomorrow, to tell them I'm hanyou!" yelled Kagome as she crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. Next Kagome took her hat off and threw that as well her ears twitched and she scratched them, "Ahh... that feels so much better! Come on Inuyasha lets get real clothes on!"

Inuyasha nodded as he took off his own hat and followed Kagome upstairs. Kagome picked up her school skirt since it was short and was comfortable for her tail. Kagome left Inuyasha in her room and went to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later Kagome knocked on her door, "Can I come in?"

"Keh!' replied Inuyasha. The door slung open and Kagome bounded in tail flicking and claws flexing. She had left her black tank top on and it didn't look bad with her green skirt, Inuyasha was dressed as always. He laughed at his friend, who pounced on the bed and curled up to take a nap.

"Oh no you don't! You must stop this neko behavior!' laughed Inuyasha.

One of Kagome's green eyes opened and she stuck her tongue out at him; Inuyasha was about to attack Kagome when the doorbell rang. Kagome jumped and looked out her window to see Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Hojo, and two other boys from school at her door.

"Shit!" Kagome said, "My friends are here! Umm... Inuyasha you have to go down, let them in, be nice to them especially Hojo, and tell them I'll be there in a minute, I have to change." Kagome threw on Inuyasha's new hat on his head and pushed him out her door.

Inuyasha growled, he knew Kagome didn't need this it was going to be hard enough to live a hanyou life in any time and now her friends are going to bug her! Inuyasha opened the door just as Yuka rang the bell again.

"Hello," said Inuyasha.

"Hello is Kagome home?" asked Ayumi.

"Yeah she'll be down in a minute, come in," replied Inuyasha gritting his teeth and calming his nerves as he stepped aside to let the six people in.

Inuyasha was semi relieved to hear Kagome yell from upstairs, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha laughed nervously, "I'll be right back." Inuyasha ran upstairs still not sure if it was a good or bad thing. Kagome was standing in her door waiting for him and she let him in before slamming shut the door. Kagome was wearing her new black skirt, the same shirt, the purple gloves, and her cat ear hat was in her hands.

Kagome looked nervously at Inuyasha, "Can you see my tail in this skirt?" Kagome spun slowly around to show Inuyasha.

"No I can't, Now get own there to your friends while I get dressed and I'll be down in a minute. Remember you're not just a neko you're a hanyou and have nothing to fear," Inuyasha replied rubbing her ears, Kagome purred.

"You know you've got to stop that you don't know how that feels!"

"I don't?" said Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

Kagome reached up and removed Inuyasha's hat and rubbed his ears, "I do it like this, yes?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome switched to a different way of rubbing ears, it made Inuyasha moan, "and this is how you rub my ears."

Kagome stopped and Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "Oh shit I know there was two ways to do it, I just didn't realize I was doing it the way that turned you on. I'm so sorry Kagome."

"Don't worry about, its just so you know what you were doing," Kagome laughed as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Kagome slowly and dreadfully waked down the stairs and into the living room where her friends, had already put a CD in the stereo and were waiting on the couch.

"Hey you guys," said Kagome and everyone turned to look at her.

Eri stepped forward, "We're sorry about earlier, so we decided to call Hojo and his friends Ouji, and Gouki, and throw you a going away party/you finally got well party."

"That wasn't necessary you guys," replied Kagome, as Inuyasha came up from behind her.

"Yeah it was," said Hojo, "You were sick like the whole year and now your switching schools it is the least we can do."

Kagome just nodded and let her friends take over the party. Kagome dreaded as they decided to start dancing. Kagome started to fret that her friends would push her and Hojo to dance and leave a pissed Inuyasha. Eri paused for a second looking from Hojo to Kagome before she asked him to dance.

"Come on Kagome, Inuyasha dance!" said Yuka.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, "Do you know how to dance? Did Kikyo ever teach you?" Inuyasha shook his head, "would you like to learn? We just have to do what they are doing."

Inuyasha looked at the other couples swaying to the slow melody, and gave Kagome a nod as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome reached her arms around Kagome's neck and they began to dance. Inuyasha learned how to dance to all kinds of music.

He also learned games like Mafia and truth or dare. Inuyasha was dared to kiss Kagome which they both refused such lines as 'He's an inu," and "Yeah! She's a neko!' were heard by the confused bunch of teenagers. In the end Kagome had to give Inuyasha a ten second kiss, which was a funny scene for the bystanders who got to watch the two squirm, but still seem to enjoy their kiss, though neither would admit it.

Somewhere around 22:00 Kagome's friends left and once again Kagome and Inuyasha raced upstairs to change. Kagome reentered her room to find Inuyasha sitting on her bed, with his eyes closed. Kagome walked over to her bed quietly and curled up in his lap to sleep.

Inuyasha smirked, "Why do you do that?"

"It's comfortable," Kagome yawned and fell asleep.

Author's Note: I had to make the whole Ramen World thing, couldn't resist. You know what I believe should happen since you know with the film 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' when you bought it on DVD you got a free thing of Windex. I think when you buy Inuyasha on DVD you should get a pack of Ramen. anyways I own hojo's friend but you can take them I don't even care for creation credit this time they were space fillers. I and I realize that the party was rather rushed sorry. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


	4. What Worries a Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Well I have writer's block for all my fics except this one so good for you guys again. Anyways so the reason there is not to many osuwaris is because they cancel each other out now. I believe there is nothing else to say so Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 4: What Worries a Cat

Kagome's mother and Grandfather walked in to the quiet house it was rather early in the day. It was summer vacation and highly expected of the teen to be sleeping in later then normal. Especially when the younger brother was not around to make noise and wake her up.

Ms. Higurashi walked quietly up the stair and silently opened the door to Kagome's room. She was expecting to see her beautiful daughter curled in the pink blankets asleep. But instead there lay a hanyou; it was obvious that during the night he had fallen over from his sitting position. The neko hanyou slipped from is no existent lap and was curled into a ball in front of him.

Kagome's mother was worried for a second that she did not see her daughter, but relaxed at the sight of Inuyasha, if he was there so was she. Most likely she was in the bathroom. She walked to the bed and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open as he saw the face of Ms. Higurashi. He blinked a couple times and sat up, brushing a hand across Kagome's back. Kagome yawned and opened one green eye, she closed it once more but acknowledged the fact that her mother was there, and Kagome kept both ears fixed on her mother.

"Morning Inuyasha, where is Kagome and who is this, this cat?" said Ms. Higurashi, the sound in her voice wasn't happy. Kagome picked up on this and thought, 'Never knew my mother was a dog person.' Kagome was now up her ears pined back with a sad, pleading look on her face.

Inuyasha understood, he rubbed behind her ear, "There is nothing to worry about." It was a sentence more for Kagome, but her mother didn't realize this fact and got scared.

"Where is my daughter? Why shouldn't I worry? You know those words make people worry! And who, who is, is this, this Common House Cat!?" (A/N: Mutt of cats) yelled Kagome's mother as a look of sadness was seen on Kagome's face. Kagome turned to the window, opened it feverishly and sprung out in to the tree and then out of sight.

"Kagome, Kitten come back!" yelled Inuyasha out the window before he turned towards the shocked Ms. Higurashi.

Tears streaked down Ms. Higurashi's face, as she shook, "K...K... Kagome?"

Inuyasha had no energy to be angry with the unknowing mother, yelling would take longer and he had to find Kagome. Inuyasha sighed and hung his head, "We don't know what happen someone turned her into a Hanyou to piss me off, and now we are on the look out for the culprit, we will finish the jewel and wish her back to a human. We better be going." Inuyasha picked up the yellow bag in the corner and peered into it, it looked packed. He picked it up swung it on his back, along with the Tetsuseiga, and Shinsei, and left through the window.

Inuyasha sniffed the air; Kagome had gone to the well. Inuyasha entered the building and saw Kagome cat napping on the railing by the stairs. Inuyasha smiled maybe she wasn't worried, since most cats didn't worry about anything, unless there was an immediate danger. But then again he wanted her to worry like normal, he though back the couple of days, the threat of being exposed was the only worry.

"Come on Kagome lets go back, I have your bag," replied Inuyasha as he walked down the steps waiting for Kagome to follow, "Come on Kagome, I'll say it..."

"What osuwari?" replied Kagome not even moving. The necklace on Inuyasha began to glow and he fell to a ground.

He growled and picked him self up and smiled, "Osuwari!" Kagome's beads glowed and water fell on top of her. With a hiss Kagome was air born, she did a flip and landed in the well, followed by Inuyasha.

Kagome leapt out taking no notice to the Shinidamachuu that were in the near by forest as she began to dry herself. Inuyasha on the other hand, "Kikyo!" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha run after the Shinidamachuu. Kagome raised an eyebrow, placing her belt of sais on, and then she slunk into the forest after him.

Kagome peered at Kikyo and Inuyasha from behind a bush, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, and if he had he would have smelled her. Inuyasha growled, "What do you want?!"

"To see how you were fairing, Inuyasha. I still love you," replied Kikyo.

Inuyasha softened, "Kikyo..."

Kagome could stand no more with tears in her eyes she crawled away and cried.

"Kagome you baka, your neko now, a hanyou he'll want to be with her more he will not wish to stay with a cat," Kagome cried little did she know Inuyasha heard what she said and turned his attitude back to hateful.

"What are you really here for Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo laughed, "My, my Inuyasha, It's just that I've not seen my bitch reincarnation for a couple of days and was wondering if she hurt you. And of course to hold you to your promise to protect me."

Inuyasha smirked, "A friend of my enemy is my enemy, you reek of Naraku. What are you two planning?"

"Oh you accuse me of helping him?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Inuyasha growled and then he got an idea he smiled and turned towards the woods, "Kitten, would you come here please?"

Kagome's head shot up, as she dried her tears. He had bade her presence, but used the name 'Kitten'. Kagome smiled he was testing Kikyo. Kagome bound to the clearing in which Kikyo and Inuyasha were. She stayed close to the ground and stopped at Inuyasha's feet.

"Don't go near her I can not ensure you safety," replied Inuyasha placing a hand on Kagome's head, than he turned to Kikyo, "I'd tell you not to hurt her, but I'm not at all sure I would care, if she killed you."

"Who is she? Another useless hanyou I see!" snapped Kikyo, Kagome hissed.

"Now, now Kikyo... I know your game now you no longer love me your just searching for revenge and the rest of 'your' soul. Am I correct?" asked Inuyasha.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Kikyo.

Inuyasha smiled, "I'm figuring that you can sense 'your' soul wherever it is, correct, that's why you asked where Kagome was?"

"Yeah what's your point, Inuyasha?" sneered Kikyo.

Inuyasha bent down to be the height of Kagome in her crouch, "Well I would have to say that this means since you don't know where 'your' soul is that it is no longer 'your' soul. Do you agree Kagome?"

Kagome purred, "Yes, I agree," Kikyo stared at them in shock, Kagome smiled at her, "Oh no worries Kikyo I wouldn't dream of taking what is yours. You can keep the revengeful part of the soul that once completely belonged to you."

"Now see Kikyo that promise I made to the part of you I loved, the good qualities of your soul and heart. Well that heart beats no more and that part of your soul is gone, so I would say the promise is no longer," said Inuyasha standing up and walking away.

"Inuyasha! But you loved me!" screamed Kikyo.

"Your right I _loved_ you, now I would rather love a cat than a clay pot such as yourself!" Inuyasha yelled without a pause in step or a glance back. Kagome had stood up and followed Inuyasha away.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the well to pick up Kagome's large yellow backpack up and began to walk towards Kaede's village. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "I'm sorry I caused you such pain when I went to see Kikyo. I didn't mean to make you think I would stay with Kikyo, and leave you unprotected. I don't think she ever loved me; maybe if I were human she would have loved me. Even in 50 years of death I didn't see it, even after she tried to defile us I could not see. It wasn't till I heard my words about her, come from your lips about me did I realized that I knew the truth for a long time. That I was willing to change myself, for the sense of companionship and love. But what have I done to you? I met you and tried to kill you, I've angered you, etc. and you still accept me as a hanyou. Now you're a neko and I'm telling you I'll accept you as a neko as well as a hanyou, and I will not push you to change who you are, ever. I promise I'll protect you."

"Thank you Inuyasha. That means a lot to me," purred Kagome as they entered the hut.

"So how did it go?" asked Sango who was sitting down eating her supper.

"Well lets see, I was called a druggie by my friends and forced to kiss Inuyasha, My own mother didn't recognize me and insulted me, Kikyo didn't recognize me so basically she can no longer claim my soul but she'll still seek revenge. And I'm never wearing pants or a hat again!" replied Kagome sitting down and spooning out herself a bowl of rice, "no fish tonight?"

"So not to well, I see,' replied Miroku, "Now what's this about Kikyo?"

"If I see her again, I'm going to make sure that she goes to where she should have stayed 50 years ago,' said Inuyasha taking his own bowl of rice before he turned to Kagome, "is that all you cats think about?"

"No we think of nice protective Puppies that won't say the 'O' word, ever!" replied Kagome.

"Oh yes, osuwari," Kagome cringed but was still dry, Inuyasha cringed as well but did not meet the floor, both had not realized that the word had been ushered by Miroku. Inuyasha growled at the laughing houshi as well as Kagome who hissed at him.

"Ok you guys, come on calm down!" yelled Shippo trying to keep the peace. He was mostly surprised when it worked.

"So when are we getting back on the road?" asked Sango.

Kagome settled back down and looked at her, but Inuyasha beat her to it, "The only shards that are not in our possession are the ones that Naraku has, and the one in Kohaku's back."

"I'm pretty sure we wont have to look for him, I give Kikyo two days and Naraku will be searching a quick revenge for Kikyo, all thanks to Onigumo's heart," added Kagome.

"Well we should at least leave the village, as to not cause any harm to the villagers," said Miroku. The rest of the evening was quiet except for the occasional "Hentai!" followed by a slap.

When it was time for them to go to sleep Inuyasha sat cross-legged against the wall of the hut. He was rather surprised to see that Kagome tucked Shippo and Kirara into her own sleeping bag and when she believed that everyone, except Inuyasha was a sleep she dashed out the door.

Inuyasha looked confused and he got up and walked out of the hut in the near by tree on a low branch lay Kagome. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm. Inuyasha jumped when he heard her purr, "What do you need Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha eyed Kagome, she looked and sounded like she was asleep, "Well it's just the past few days you slept in my lap, and I would think you would want to sleep in your sleeping bag."

"Oh so you miss me sleeping in your lap?" Kagome said now awake and sitting up, "I don't know I just have no more cat urges, like fish, and cleaning myself."

"Ok so you sleep in a tree?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well you sleep in a tree or sitting up and that is un-dog-like, so why can't I just because it is cat-like?" retorted Kagome jumping down from the tree she slowly approached Inuyasha. Kagome raised a clawed hand and scratched behind Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha began to moan as he leaned into her hand.

To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha's right hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, That's when the neko of Kagome's scent reached Inuyasha's nose and he tried to resist the feeling that Kagome was giving him. Inuyasha opened his eye that closed in the pleasure and looked at Kagome stepping away, "Why did you do that?"

"I was curious at what the Puppy would do," Kagome replied innocently.

Inuyasha smirked, "Have you not heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Will it always be cat and dog with us?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha thought of all they had been through, Kikyo, The kiss forced upon them, how Kagome never hated him as a hanyou, how the pleasure she had just given him made him forget to smell. If she stayed neko or not it wouldn't stay cat and dog, but was it love? Inuyasha wasn't sure yet. Inuyasha didn't know how to voice his opinion; his hand hesitated as he reached for her ears and rubbed them the same that she had his, Kagome purred.

Inuyasha stopped and leapt into the tree Kagome had occupied. Kagome followed him, "I see it was never completely cat and dog, maybe when I am human once more," replied Kagome while she curled up into his lap and fell asleep.

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


	5. Power of the Shinsei

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Well I have writer's block for all my fics except this one so good for you guys again. I got a review about how out of character they are which I meant to do to show the effect of Kagome's change. From this chapter on the go back to normal, or as normal as I can write them. Thanx for all the pretty reviews. And in a few seconds I'll start a new story, fans of my other stories sorry but I got to do this it's for a friend. Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 5: Power of the Shinsei

Kagome awoke and leapt down from her spot in Inuyasha's lap. At the realization of how she had slept the night before and the past few nights her cheeks burned. Her face grew redder at how she had acted in her cat-like manner, and redder still at how she let Inuyasha treat her as a pet.

Then an idea dawned on Kagome it wasn't a new idea but an old one that was bashed a million times. Maybe in truth Inuyasha loved her; everyone knew Inuyasha to not say what he had to Kikyo, yet she heard the words she longed to hear, he had wanted her in his lap the night before, he was acting like she was a pet. Kagome didn't know maybe he did love her. It did not matter to her the neko, inu fact. They were both half human now and could be together in that sense, and both were half youkai and could be together in that sense.

As Kagome thought these thoughts plus more that had her and Inuyasha together some showed her human others hanyou a pleased happy smiled played across her face. The world around here was oblivious she was starring at Inuyasha but then again it was really like she was starring through him.

Inuyasha awoke from his slumber and although he did not realize it he knew deep in the depths of his soul that all (that could be) was back to normal. That's when he noticed Kagome starring at him, "What are you starring at, wench!"

Kagome snapped from her trance and turned a bright red that she had just recently calmed away. Once she regained her composure she snapped back at Inuyasha, "Don't call me wench, I do have a name you know!"

"Heh! Bitch just stop starring at me!" growled Inuyasha jumping down from the tree and walking away from Kagome, thinking the quarrel was over.

"I am no dog, Inuyasha! The closest thing to a bitch around here it you INUyasha!" hissed Kagome. Inuyasha turned towards Kagome fuming with anger.

"OSUWARI!" yelled both Kagome and Inuyasha in one swift glow of purple Inuyasha munched dirt and Kagome took her unwanted bath.

By this time the others had awoken hearing the familiar sounds of the two fighting. Although not appreciated at such early hours, the group was slightly pleased that Kagome was no longer a fish fanatic and though her eyes, ears, and tail told different she was the same old Kagome.

Kagome shook herself off ringing out her hair and what she could from her shirt and skirt. Kagome turned and stalked off towards Inuyasha Forest.

"Where are you going!? Home?!" yelled Inuyasha picking himself off the ground as part of his anger subsided.

Kagome had not gotten the chance to answer him when Kaede interrupted her path; she had her usual bag of herbs. The group had known that Kaede had to midwife a birth the night before, "Aye Kagome I see ye is about ye self now. I have some garments for ye, to accommodate ye tail." Kagome instantly calmed down and smiled at Kaede, she turned on her heals and followed Kaede into the hut.

Kagome had imagined that she would receive a new miko outfit, or even one such as Inuyasha's. Kagome's eyes went wide as Kaede handed her a pile of purple cloth, "Oh Thank you Kaede!" Kagome rushed into the back room of the hut to change.

Kagome reentered in a pair of dark purple (color of her ears) pants on the design as Inuyasha's own pants. They rode lower on her hips with a slit in the back for her protruding tail. She also wore a white undershirt once more like Inuyasha's. Over the undershirt and left untied for the day was rather hot was a gi jacket the pinkish color of her miko energy. The tie of Kagome's pants were suitable for the Shinsei the gi jacket could easily tie over the Shinsei and since there was a small slit in the back of the gi jacket it was comfortable for her tail. When tied the gi jacket would conceal her weapons, in which Kagome was not to happy about her original sai belt was at hand. Kagome did rather enjoy her new outfit it really brought out her eye color. Inwardly Kagome frowned she was rather used to her school uniform and clothes of her own time, but having a tail really does change things.

"I like it Kagome it looks good on you and really makes your eyes look the green they are," said Sango.

(A/N: If you don't understand the colors making her eyes look greener and stand out: purple or violet compliments yellow (a color in green) therefore a little yellow against violet makes you see the yellow better, same for red and green and pink is a tint of red. So there is your art/makeup applying/wardrobe-coordinating lesson for the day! YAY!)

Miroku joined Sango to look at Kagome's new outfit and his hand as usual went to his (not her) comfort spot, "Yes I agree Kagome."

"Pervert!" replied Sango to the gentle squeeze of her ass, she fumed and slapped Miroku hard, "We're complimenting Kagome and you squeeze my ass! I would actually understand the minuscule sense in touching her ass as you compliment her, but not mine! You Hentai!"

Miroku respectfully stepped back surprisingly with no defense for himself. Kagome understood he was a same species type of guy and before he got near Kagome's butt her tail would catch his cheek smartly with a flick.

"Ye should be on ye way," said Kaede as she shook her head at Miroku and Sango.

"Yeah we should," replied Inuyasha leaving the hut. The others nodded and quickly packed to head on their journey to meet the hanyou Naraku.

As usual Inuyasha was in the lead of the small band of misfits (A/N: if you think they are misfits a hanyou, a hanyou miko, a youkai taiji-ya, houshi with a Kazaana, a Kitsune, and Neko youkai. Kind of mismatched.)

It was a early hour of the night when what could only be described as the twin of or this creature it self, if it were not for the fact that the creature had already died at Inuyasha's hands and its fangs were used in Tokijin, yes the demon before Inuyasha gorging on the neighboring village looked like incarnation Goshinki (A/N: please tell me my memory serves correctly?) The beast whip around it's back toward the group and in a shocked expression the group stood still. What could have been a long loss twin lack one thing that the other had; The mark of Naraku.

"He isn't an incarnation!" Miroku said shaking the shock off, " I'll use Kazaana."

"No Miroku, there are villagers near by, you mustn't!" replied Sango.

Inuyasha smirked hand on the hilt of Tetsuseiga, "I'll take care of him!"

Kagome was fast, before Inuyasha could leap and strike the youkai true with Tetsuseiga, two Shinsei found their way into Kagome's hand and a second after transformation sped through the air and much like her arrows they were engulfed in light. The sais hit their mark as the demon screamed in agonizing pain. Kagome with her second set of transformed sais at the ready leapt in the air and with as much as a slicing notion (considering sais here) the demon fell down dead.

Inuyasha starred at Kagome a little perturbed, while the others in shock, as they were very impressed.

"How did you do that?" asked Shippo as he bound to Kagome's shoulder when she bent down to receive the projected sais.

"Its like claws almost... well not really, umm... I don't know exactly lucky I guess?" replied Kagome now pondering the question herself.

"Well then you are really lucky Kagome, the Shinsei are huge they must be rather heavy," exclaimed Sango.

"Actually if I could not see them I would have doubted that they transformed," replied Kagome in a matter-of-fact-way.

For the night the group was offered to stay in one of the houses that had not been destroyed in payment for their heroic work. This act was greatly appreciated and they got ready in the spare room. Soon all were asleep with the exception of Kagome and Inuyasha who were outside.

"Kagome you can't just do that you know, you might not be so lucky next time," said Inuyasha in a low voice with a hint of concern.

"Oh and fall helpless under your protection forever? I'm a hanyou I don't need help from anyone!" retorted Kagome.

"I just don't want to see you hurt Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome whipped out her Shinsei and posed them rather properly in a defense, "So spar me! Inuyasha, teach me!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga and left it untransformed, "Fine, wench!"

Kagome's stance changed as she charged Inuyasha, "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


	6. Oppression of a Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Well I have writer's block for all my fics. Sorry for the wait, but think it's 1;30 on a school night and I'm posting this aren't you happy? Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 6: Oppression of a Hanyou

Kagome's head finally registered that she was lying on a cold hard ground and she realized that she had been unconscious for a while. Ignoring the protest of her headache she opened her eyes expecting to see the current harsh rays of the sun. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to pitch black, she was wondering if she had even opened them. Upon the idea of checking her head for any good sized bumps Kagome's hand moved to her forehead, her hand was accompanied with the feeling of cold iron and the sounds of clinking chains.

Shocked Kagome tried to remember what had happened. She remembered Sparring with Inu-Yasha and coming out in many draws, but he had won many times and the last time she won. Thanks to the adrenalin rush she was not tired and decided to get herself a late night bath. After she sat under a tree and watched the stars. She heard a twig snap behind her but it was down wind. She had figured it was Inu-Yasha and did not acknowledge him. That when it went black.

"Well I guess it wasn't Inuyasha. Damn it! I have to stop getting knocked out, I wonder what is going to happen this time?" said Kagome, which she immediately regretted as it hurt more to talk and colored spots appeared in front of her eyes. Kagome groaned as her dulled senses tried to shut down once more and slip her mind into sweet unconsciousness.

A sharp new pain that made itself known; with the sound of foot to stomach shocked Kagome into wakefulness, with a groan of pain. The sudden sound of leather snapping across her back made Kagome scream in agony.

A cruel laugh drifted to her ears as a sinister voice spat hatred at her, "Get up Hanyou! Mistress wants you working right away!"

"What?" Kagome asked confused. The leather whip once more found her back, in five excruciating snaps, Kagome screamed and let the tears flow.

"Bakayuro you are a slave to the richest human family to the west. Now get up!" said the menacing voice cracking his whip once more.

Kagome sat up ignoring her protesting body and newly bleeding back she glared daggers at the man with her glowing neko eyes, "Is slavery legal?"

"You're a Hanyou," was the man's blunt answer before he yanked Kagome off the ground and dragged her in to the light of the outdoors, that's when Kagome saw that her feet were chained as well. Kagome squinted normally a dramatic change of lighting would not effect her as so but her mind was still swimming.

Kagome looked at her capture he was certainly human and a big burly man at that with black hair and cold black eyes, his beard had hints of gray, he was certainly a man to fear. He dragged Kagome roughly across the courtyard and into the huge looming house; Kagome didn't even have time to take in her surroundings. She was brought in front of a woman who was sitting calmly at a low table drinking her cup of afternoon tea.

"The hanyou slave as you requested M'Lady," said the man, as he kicked the back of Kagome's knees, "Bow to your mistress you hanyou filth!" Kagome fell unwillingly to her knees.

The lady looked up at Kagome, "Yes well let's see her."

Regaining her voice Kagome tried to stand, "What right do you have to enslave me?!"

"Insulate beast! You will pay for that mouth! Flog her till she knows her place, and clip those claws don't want her hurting the children, " the woman said than she smiled, "Since she is part neko youkai dunk her." Kagome starred at the woman in horror as the man behind her hit her hard on the head. The room span before it all went black and Kagome heard the sickening sound of her body hitting the ground.

--------

"Where is Kagome?' asked the curious kit.

"She went off to take a late night bath after we spared," replied Inu-Yasha eating his breakfast of rice.

"And you let her go alone?" asked Miroku.

Sango looked perplexed, "A bath? Well I guess the old Kagome does take over more than the neko youkai."

"Well she is a hanyou," replied Inuyasha.

"She left her Shinsei here,' said Miroku. That was what let out all of Inuyasha's worry Kagome was still new to the hanyou thing and didn't know her special attacks with her claws. She was as good as unarmed, without a word Inu-Yasha put down his rice and bound out of the hut following Kagome's scent.

Inu-Yasha followed in to the lake that she had used to bathe in and than to a tree where she had star gazed. Inuyasha's heart sunk as he laid eyes on Kagome's bath stuff but no Kagome. Inu-Yasha sniffed around to be horrified when he realized Kagome's scent had simply vanished; he stared to growl when the scent of clay and grave dust entered his nose. Inu-Yasha surveyed the clearing in search of Kikyo to his dismay he saw three small graves on the eastern edge of the clearing each with a clay pot or two filled with flowers. Kikyo or not Kagome was missing.

Inu-Yasha quickly left the clearing gathering Kagome's things. Inu-Yasha ran to the house at which they were staying at, he had stopped for nothing and ran into the room that his friends occupied, "Kagome is missing! I found these by the tree."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at Inu-Yasha and the shower stuff. Sango stood up from her breakfast and took the items from Inuyasha, "Maybe she went for a walk and did want to take them with her so she left them where you found them."

"No! The clearing where I found her stuff had her sent coming to it but never leaving. Her scent just disappeared!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh No, Kagome!" exclaimed Sango, as Shippo burst into tears.

"We should search for her, "added Miroku as he laid a comforting hand on the sullen Sango, "I suggest we split up, searching for Kagome and any rumors of her whereabouts."

"I'll go west alone," replied Inu-Yasha turning to leave.

"Why?" asked Sango looking up at the hanyou.

Inu-Yasha stopped but did not turn around, "If anyone should have to deal with the lord of the Western lands my brother Sessho-Maru, it should be me." With that Inu-Yasha left.

-------- Two Days Later-------

Kagome struggled to weed the garden it wasn't that this specific work was really hard, to put it simply even with youkai-healing Kagome had open wounds from days ago. Kagome tripped and fell flat on her face in the dirt, a loud laugh reached her ears and Kagome turned her head hissing.

The two young children Kaeko and her older brother Himura were laughing at her. Kagome took a deep breath and tried to ignore the black haired children. Kagome refused to lash out at the small children though their parents were another thing in general. Kagome had sworn that she would not be broken.

Kagome painfully stood up and continued her weeding and watering. Kagome in the beginning was surprised that her youkai strength or miko powers didn't help her at all, her arm and feet shackles were youkai proof way to strong for a hanyou such as herself, and she was simply too weak to muster her miko powers.

A rock hit Kagome Square in the forehead; she let out an exasperated groan as she turned to the ever laughing, ever torturous Himura. Kagome gritted her teeth as she walked to the little stream to fill buckets for watering plants. She filled her two buckets and placed them down on the ground, looking around for anyone, she smiled, as there was no one. Kagome bent down cupping her hands and dipping them in the water. She took quick and greedy sips. In her new 'possition' a meal of broth came every two days.

A snap on her back brought her face from the river as she whimpered, the second made her scream. Her slave driver was back as he spat out, "That was for dawdling, and the second for drinking without permission," snapped the man he roughly grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to her feet, "Come Hanyou filth, your presence is requested!" Kagome was dragged back to the house.

Kagome walked in to the house to hear her Mistress speaking, "Oh no Lord Sessho-Maru, We do not have a youkai enslaved, she is only hanyou."

"Like I'll believe that, I'll decide what is to be done with your slave, now bring her here," replied Sessho-Maru is his usual monotone.

"Yes, yes she is on her way now M'Lord," replied Kagome's master.

At that moment Kagome was pushed into the room she fell to the floor her head bowed, as it was plain to painful to move much more. Kagome had lived in hell for two days but to her it felt like eternity. She slept outside on the ground chained to a stake like a common dog! Rain or shine, lets just say night one had rained. Being dunked and flogged were an every ten-minute type of deal. And as already said, food was given every other day and only a small bowl of broth.

Sessho-Maru looked at Kagome who's head was still bowed to him, she was obvious a hanyou partial neko youkai. Her purple garments, could you say they were purple? Sessho-Maru wasn't sure; they had been stained with blood and mud. Her hair was a knotted rats nest, caked with mud. Sessho-Maru was leaning to letting her stay under 'employment' of the humans.

Something in Kagome's mind clicked and she slowly raised her head at the sound on three running children. In came an excited Himura, Kaeko, and Rin. Kagome smiled at Rin, "Hello Rin, do you remember me? I was human before. It is me Kagome, you know Inu-Yasha's friend."

Rin looked curiously at Kagome and than she smiled, "M'Lady!" her smile was quickly replaced by a frown, "Are you hurt M'Lady? Lord Sessho-Maru please help Rin's Lady, she is hurt badly."

Inwardly Sessho-Maru was starring wide eyed, the feeling to leave her there had lessened a smidgen. He glanced at Rin with her pleading eyes, than at Kagome. Even he believed no one she be treated like this, not even Inu-Yasha unless he was dying at Sessho-Maru's hands.

"Let her go now. Hanyou or not you cannot enslave people. Leave her with some food and I'll take her away," was Sessho-Maru's solemn reply. After a hesitant moment and a few nods from Kagome's ex master, the black haired man that had taken such a liking to her pain removed her shackles and handed her a rather large crust of bread and a bottle of water.

Kagome took the objects and not quite sure of what to do she bowed at everyone in the room her torturer, Master and Mistress, and Sessho-Maru, "Arigato," Kagome whispered barely audible.

"Come, Rin, Jakkin, Kagome," said Sessho-Maru as he turned and left the house of the rich family.

Kagome followed at his heals and for once since she got there she could look at the beauty of the house and grounds. The house itself reminded her of Naraku's Castle where the demon wolf tribe was murdered. There was a river and set further back on the backside of the house was a large pond. A lush green forest surrounded the whole grounds. As Kagome walked out on the house and then the path to the gate Kagome gave her best smile for the sun, as it shone warming and caressing her hurt face. Kagome took small bites of her bread savoring its wonderful taste although it was a little stale.

Kagome was truly happy all of her pain seemed to slip away as they walked down the street away from her imprisonment. Sessho-Maru walked a little in front of Kagome holding the reins for Ah and Un while Rin and Jakkin bickered from behind her.

"I would really like to thank you Sessho-Maru, for saving me," said Kagome quietly.

Sessho-Maru stopped and turned towards her, he smirked. Kagome looked at him almost in horror did he ever smirk? This was a bad thing, a very bad thing. Sessho-Maru spoke calmly, "Well no worries Kagome, I was almost surprised when I realized my brother had not found you, but of course your journey left no scent, since my brother's dead bitch transported you here and sold you. But she isn't completely to blame now is she? Oh no the person who turned you into a hanyou would be more to blame, so I guess you could blame me. Because I had mention to that youkai fortuneteller that oh how much trouble it would cause if my brothers new bitch were a hanyou like him except neko and not inu. I guess I got my wish. Oh how I wish I could have seen his face when he saw that you were neko and not inu youkai. As for helping you, Feh! Forget it I did it for Rin and to piss off that dead bitch Kikyou. I plan on leaving you here all by yourself."

Kagome just starred wide-eyed at Sessho-Maru as he lifted Rin up onto the two-headed dragon's back. Kagome was shocked and wasn't sure exactly how she suddenly became alone. Realization dawned on her by the will of Sessho-Maru and the magick of another she was Hanyou, by Kikyou's revengeful soul she was enslaved. And now, now she was a free hanyou roaming the Western lands lost.

"Inu-Yasha were are you?" cried out Kagome as her sore and tired feet walked on slowly making there way into the center of the village.

-------

Inu-Yasha bound with speed through the trees of the western lands forest, in search of the scent of Kagome, or Kikyou (since he had a feeling about her being involved.) so far he had found nothing. And stranger still he had not seen his brother.

Inu-Yasha had thought to soon because his brother showed up right in front of Inu-Yasha.

"My, my brother what brings you to my lands?" asked Sessho-Maru his voice dripping with distain.

Inu-Yasha let out a low growl, "I'm searching for Kagome have you seen her?" Inu-Yasha didn't like telling his brother this but the small chance that he would help and the greater chance that he would not force battle, persuaded him.

"No, I haven't."

"How about a hanyou, who is half neko youkai?" Inu-Yasha asked gritting his teeth.

Sessho-Maru smirked, "Besides you, you mean? No I haven't I did hear of a hanyou slave sold to a rich human family by the miko Kikyou, I believe she was neko. Thanks to a new no slavery law, she was set free, I would hope. Now what are you doing in search of a hanyou, a neko at that?"

Inu-Yasha growled, "None of your business!" with that he bound away from Sessho-Maru, angry and hoping that the hanyou he spoke of was not Kagome. Inu-Yasha headed towards the village where the richer humans lived.

-------

Kagome walked through the village asking everyone and anyone she could find for help. Woman yelped and hid their children while men bickered and tried to kick her out. If it wasn't enough to have small children make fun of her and throw rocks, full-grown men were no better.

She was beginning to get a feel for how Inu-Yasha's life had been and sometimes still is. As soon as she sees him again she is going to hug him and apologize fore all that had happen to him.

Kagome continued through the village, without finding a kind soul. She knew their had to be a large group of people that oppressed half-demons, or full-demons even, or even humans. She thought about Sango's village of youkai taiji-ya why not a hanyou hater village. Her food was gone and to make matters worse, it started to rain.

Kagome's tired body finally gave up as it collapsed to the ground on the outskirts of the far side of the village. Crawling Kagome curled up under a tree that was supplying minimal coverage. Kagome moved her hands around feeling the pain in her wrist, which were black and blue and had dried blood splotches from the shackles, Kagome figured her ankles were no better but she had no energy to see. It didn't take long for the accumulated pain to force her asleep.

She was completely unaware of the ominous figure hovering over her. Their scent, which had been restrained by the rain, gave her no warning of their dark thoughts.

-------

Inu-Yasha cursed the rain but felt better as he heard one of the last of the villagers going into their homes grumble about, "Not another hanyou filth soiling our village!" when they talk of more then one hanyou than the other could be Kagome.

Even threw the rain Inu-Yasha could smell death on the approach and fresh blood, hanyou blood, Kagome's blood.

-------

Kikyou hesitated with the knife in hand blood already trickled out of Kagome's throat not enough to kill her. Kikyou was utterly baffled she had thought that killing Kagome strait out would not have worked, or at the very least would have waked her. She smiled well than the fates favored her than she could Kagome regain her full soul and be with Inu-Yasha and reek her revenge.

(A/N: actually though of stopping here, just had to say that.)

"Kikyou?" asked a familiar voice from behind her. Kikyou mentally swore to her self as she turned to face Inu-Yasha.

"Oh what a relief you're here Inu-Yasha I found Kagome passed out with this knife in her, she tried to kill herself!" said Kikyou, trying to hide the lie.

Through the rain and over powering scent of Kagome's blood, Inu-Yasha could not get a good whiff of Kikyou's scent. Inu-Yasha went to Kagome placing a gentle hand under her neck and another under her knees her picked her up.

Hesitantly Inu-Yasha turned to the anger growing Kikyou, "Thanks for helping Kagome." Once more the rain had obscured senses because if it had not rained than the point that Kagome had awoken and heard Inu-Yasha.

She mentally cursed herself; he still loved her and trusted her even after what she had just done! Kagome stifled a cough as Inuyasha bound off with blinding speed.

-------

Kagome woke up wrapped in Inu-Yasha's haori by a comfortable fire in an unknown hut.

"Good to see you awake, I needed to get you out of the rain a farmer a few villages over gave us bandages, dinner and allowed us this hut for the night," said Inuyasha as he walked from his dark corner and sitting next to Kagome helping her sit up and handing her a bowl of soup, "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"I awoke a few day's ago at this house and they treated me as a slave, I was flogged and dunked too many times to count. Sessho-Maru released me from their grasp only to tell me Kikyou is the one who sold me to slavery and it was his wish that turned me hanyou. He left me and I walked to the village where they villagers hurt me. I crawled under the tree and fell asleep. Kikyou came and tried to kill me, then you came," Kagome said by this point Kagome was in tears she took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, I'm so sorry you had no one to love you as a child, I know this feeling to its extent now and I'm so sorry," Kagome hugged Inu-Yasha, "and I know now that you won't believe me because of what I said of Kikyou, it is alright you don't have to stay." Kagome let go of Inu-Yasha and cried.

"Forgive me Kagome," said Inuyasha and Kagome cried more, she believed that he was going to leave her. Instead Inu-Yasha raised his hand to strike Kagome, she flinched and whimpered, "Kagome, it is all right Kagome. I'm not going to hurt you I just wanted to see the effect on you. They broke you I'm sorry Kagome. And don't worry I'm not leaving you I'm the only one who knows slightly how you feel. I'm glad they didn't bring you to the brink of dying, than you would have become youkai and killed them. I'm sorry I really am Kagome, you have no need to apologized to me."

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome another hanyou for the time at least. Maybe he had been wrong maybe you do need someone to help you with your problems, maybe you should show your feelings. But Inu-Yasha knew it was almost too late for him and at this second he didn't need to think of himself rather Kagome. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and held her close to him.

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. I know at the end it was a bit OOC. Thanks.

- Na


	7. Search Comes to an End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Well I have writer's block for all my fics. Sorry for the wait, I was sick today and was spending a lot of time deciding on what to write for this chapter. Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 7: Search Comes to an End

"Damn it Kagome! Just get on my back, so we can get back to Kaede's!" yelled Inu-Yasha as he stormed out of the hut after Kagome.

Kagome had wished so much to be able to enjoy the beautiful morning, but Inu-Yasha was set on leaving that very instant. Kagome hissed her annoyance, "No Inu-Yasha not right now I've been tortured for days and I want at the very least a hour to bathe, eat breakfast, and relax. I mean come on Inu-Yasha the sun is not fully risen!" Kagome stomped off to where her nose smelled hot water, she realized she didn't have her toiletries, but that did not mean that her sore muscles and blood stained skin wouldn't benefit from the water.

The hot spring was rather small, and not all that far from the hut that Kagome and Inu-Yasha stayed at. But that didn't stop Kagome, she carefully removed her clothes and to her horror it was made apparent that someone had wrapped her wounds the ones that ranged her whole back and the wrappings doubled for the ones on her stomach. Kagome silently cursed Inu-Yasha for dressing her wounds by way of removing her shirt. Kagome hit her forehead with her palm and thought, 'How else could he dress my wounds?' Kagome placed her clothes in a neat pile, than she began to remove the bandages, it was a slow and painful process they were all blood soaked but Kagome was happy to see that all her wounds were finally healed.

It was not long after Kagome sat in the warm water that she heard footsteps coming near her. The wind was whipping at her face so she could not smell her intruder. Kagome was rather afraid now because this was how Kikyou had gotten to her.

The smell of fear whipped off of Kagome and assaulted Inu-Yasha, "Kagome? Are you all right it is just me."

Kagome turned around relieved to see Inu-Yasha, but the feeling slowly subsided as she saw that it was Inu-Yasha and she had no clothes on, "Turn around now or I'll..." Needless to say Inu-Yasha stopped approaching her about six meters from the hot spring and Kagome, he quickly turned around.

"Fine Wench it's not like I want to see you naked!" growled Inu-Yasha.

Kagome hissed, "Errr... Inu-Yasha you're testing my patients."

"No, your testing mine!" snapped Inu-Yasha, "The farmer came by with breakfast for us, its Fish stew by the way," Inu-Yasha paused he knew that caught her attention, it was true Kagome smiled, "I refused," Kagome's face fell, Inu-Yasha smirked before continuing, "he insisted something about regretting not being able to save his hanyou niece, from being beaten to death. When he found out you were bathing he gave me a towel, washing oil, and a piece of a sponge plant (a loofa (spelling???) sponge) for you, to use. Since I'm nice bitch, I'll back up and hand them to you, but I suggest you tell me to stop before I fall in."

Inu-Yasha began to walk backwards, Kagome glared at him, "I'm not a bitch! Puppy!" Inu-Yasha growled but otherwise remained silent, Kagome didn't notice she had turned her attention to the far side of the woods where she heard foot steps coming closer, followed by the sent of humans, "Inu-Ya-"

Kagome was cut off when Inu-Yasha fell backwards into the spring next to her. Kagome screamed as Inu-Yasha resurfaced sputtering, "Errr! Wench why didn't you tell me to stop!?"

"Because I smelled approaching humans! And stop calling me wench!" Kagome yelled, but then she un-expectantly yelped and putting both hands on Inu-Yasha's haori and dragged him in front of her.

"What are you doing Wench?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I did not know someone was here, I'll come back later," said a feminine voice from behind Inu-Yasha. He turned around to see a village woman standing there with her own towel; she turned her back and left.

---------

"Why did we get up so early? Inu-Yasha isn't with us!" whined a tired Shippou.

"Because we want to be at Kaede's by midday meal," replied Miroku with a sigh for he had only answered that question twenty times that morning. Absent-mindedly he rubbed his recently received red handprint.

They had not walked far when they heard a menacing laugh, Sango whipped around her Hiraikotsu at the ready, "Naraku," she spat out as the familiar baboon costumed golem appeared with Kohaku, Kagura and Kanna at it's side.

"This ends now..." said the golem followed by a sinister laugh.

--------

(A/N: Inu-Yasha will be right back, after a word from our sponsors... Ramen! (sorry couldn't resist it just felt as if it were an episode this is where the commercial break would be or the end of the episode))

--------

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were running towards Kaede's village. After their fish stew, Kagome's many praises to the hanyou friendly farmer, and a fight about Kagome riding on Inu-Yasha's back. They each ran off in the direction of Kaede's hut. Inu-Yasha tried to leave Kagome behind to prove his point but it sadly didn't work her wounds were healed and she kept up with him.

Not to long before noon had the pair arrived at Kaede's hut to find that no one was at home. Kagome was happy to see her Shinsei, and strapped them around her waist. Kagome felt something tickling her senses, as did Inu-Yasha they both sniffed as a large gust of eastern wind blew their way. The wind reeked of blood, and not just anyone's blood.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara,' whispered a shocked Kagome.

"Naraku," growled the enraged inu hanyou. They spared not a second glance at each other as the two bound out the door and followed the strong scent of blood.

--------

Miroku sat non-perverted with an unconscious Sango in his lap, a growling bleeding Kirara in her demon form, and a frightened Shippou near by. Miroku was surprised that the barrier that him and his Shakujou had created around them, had lasted.

Sango awoke after being hit with her own Hiraikotsu her left arm bleeding, she was rather relieved that her wounds were not serious. Her powerful arm when using Hiraikotsu was always the right arm.

"How is everyone?" asked Sango, their was no reply a steady eye was kept on Naraku, "Miroku can't you just use your Kazaana?"

"I wish I could but I would suck up Naraku's bits of the Shikon no Tama, and there are his Samiyosho," replied a solemn Miroku, "We need a plan."

"We need Kagome and Inu-Yasha," said Shippou, while Kirara nodded. At that moment Kagura's wind attack broke the barrier and sent them flying back into a tree.

Kagura poised her fans for another attack, when a loud "Kaze no Kizu!" was heard as the attack raced towards Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, and Kohaku. They all moved out of the way with the exception of Naraku. Naraku took the blunt on Inu-Yasha's attack, laughing the whole time. His Baboon costume shredded to pieces revealing the true Naraku and not just a golem, like they had presumed.

With as newfound strength, Miroku, and Sango were up as they ran into battle. Sango charged at Kohaku with the help of Kirara and attacked hoping to make him see reason. Miroku threw a few of his wards at Kagura and hit her with his Shakujou. There was no question as if on cue both Naraku and Inu-Yasha charged each other. Kagome looked at the void, which was Kanna, she would have to keep Kanna busy so she couldn't reflect any attacks from the others.

The young girl just starred at Kagome as she drew two Shinsei, and ran towards Kanna. Kanna held her mirror up ready to deflect the attack from Kagome. The tip of Kagome's right sai hit the mirror engulfed in a miko light, the mirror tried to absorb the sai but it could not, it just seemed the reflect the pure divine light made of souls. The souls poured into the mirror but Kanna was ready and went to move the mirror to stop an over flow. Kagome caught her at the neck with the left sai and pressed harder with the right. Kanna froze as she heard a cracking noise. Kanna's mirror broke releasing all the souls that it had trapped there, within the void. Kanna fell backwards exhausted and defeated.

The chain of Kohaku's weapon wrapped, once again, around Sango's katana. Sango was expecting this and pulled the chain taut, inserting the tip of her katana blade in a single chain link; she lifted the blade over her head. Kohaku unable the detach his chain stumbled forward at the raise of the blade. Sango smirked and sent her katana flying to a far off tree bringing the chain and blade with it. With lightning speed Kohaku was on the ground his shoulders pressed down with Hiraikotsu as Sango straddled him. Sango took a glance to see the others and as she saw the plan that was forming for them, she apologized to Kohaku and knocked him unconscious.

Inu-Yasha skidded back on his feet after yet another failed attack on Naraku. He had done so many Kaze no Kizu that he was thinking it was the reason why the wind scar had disappeared from his blade. Inu-Yasha was vaguely aware of Kagome's presence at his side, as one of Naraku's arms attacked her, Kagome sliced it and the withering stump retracted. Inu-Yasha cursed that he could not use Bakuryuuha on Naraku since his attacks were physical and not composed of demonic energy. Though that did not stop him from attacking Naraku only to be thrown back into a tree next to Kagome. Kagome helped Inu-Yasha stand while Naraku laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Naraku!" yelled Miroku from behind him. Naraku glanced at the Hanyous seeing that Inu-Yasha was having trouble standing and Kagome was helping him. To his left was the forlorn Sango who starred at her unconscious brother. Seeing no threat at his would be back Naraku turned towards Miroku.

Miroku stood poised a knife to Kagura's throat and his right hand clenched in a fist if he opened the hand the Kazaana would be released.

"Surrender the shards and she goes free!" yelled Miroku.

Naraku laughed, "Never, I hold her heart she can't die, I hold the Shards and the Samiyosho prevent you from using your Kazaana, I so nicely gave to you."

"Wrong Naraku, If I sucked up you, and the shards, at least they would be gone from this world. As for the Samiyosho, if my friends live I'll be happy my life is inconsequential," replied Miroku bringing the knife towards him drawing Kagura's blood.

She gasped, "Please Naraku."

"Have you not been listening monk? She cannot die unless I wish it. I hold her heart!" yelled Naraku in response.

At that moment Shippou appeared on a branch of a tree behind Miroku, "Do you mean this blackish ball?"

Naraku starred in shock at the Kitsune; before he quickly regained composure, "You lie!"

"I'm sorry Kagura," said Shippou as he squeezed the ball in his hands. To everyone's surprise it was the weakened Kanna who screamed in pain, "Oops... well than this one is Kagura's." Shippou removed yet another one of the black ball shaped hearts from his pocket and squeezed it. Kagura screamed, but Miroku still held her tight un-wavered.

Naraku smirked, "I still don't care for their lives."

"Do you care for this?" asked Shippou with a malevolent (as malevolent as Shippou can get) smirk. He reached into his pocket replacing the hearts, as he pulled out the large chunk of un-pure Shikon no Tama that had at one time belonged to Naraku. Naraku froze in shock.

Inu-Yasha saw Naraku's back, he knew what Shippou held and most importantly he knew that Naraku's guard was down and he had be considerably weakened. Inu-Yasha concentrated on the demonic winds of himself and Naraku.

Inu-Yasha was surprised to see that the winds from Kagome were blending with his own. He didn't think of it he just searched for the wind scar, that was slowly coming into view.

Kagome starred stark white in shock as she too saw the demonic winds and smelled the wind scar. Inu-Yasha had raised the Tetsuseiga to slice the wind scar. Kagome reacted quickly by throwing her two sais at hand into the wind scar and retrieving her remaining two transforming them into her katana Shinsei within seconds.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inu-Yasha, as Kagome's first two Shinsei pierced the wind scar.

Kagome had slashed in a form of an 'X' at the same time with her own cry, "Shinsei Kaze no Kizu!"

The blast that headed towards Naraku looked like an astarus (A/N: spelling??? I mean one of these ) the vertical line from the Tetsuseiga the 'X' from the Shinsei, and Kagome's remaining Shinsei were poised between the lines of the 'X'. The blast's center hit Naraku's spider scare's center in a blinding light the color of Miko energy, each point hitting an appendage.

Naraku screamed in pain as he dissipated in a flash of pure light. A miasma formed, where he stood and, the remaining thrown Shinsei landed in the miasma and purified it.

Everyone just stood there saying nothing and not moving with the exception of Miroku who let loose Kagura and Sango who rushed to Kohaku. None of them had anything to say, Naraku was dead.

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


	8. Shikon no Tama

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Well I have writer's block for all my fics. This took me a couple days to write because of well to be truthful Ramen and my mothers cat Hex. So here is your extra dose of humor and sadness. My Ramen Story: well a few years ago I was forced to eat over cooked Ramen (I like noodle just on this side of cooked) After that I couldn't eat Ramen (sad I know) now years later as I watch Inu-Yasha I say to myself 'Maybe I should eat Ramen again.' I decided not to since it was pathetic to eat Ramen just because of Inu-Yasha. The next day broke starving me finds the only food in the house to be Ramen! With a little pepper I know happily eat Ramen yay for me! My mothers cat Hex: Hex is a lonely 21 ½ year-old cat yesterday when I started to write this story my mom informed me that she was to putting down Hex, because she was in lots of pain. I originally declined, but remembering that this was my mother I said I'd drive her (because I re-got my permit) the whole way there and back my mother cried and my brother was a wreck. **So this chapter is in loving memory of my mothers cat Hex. And dedicated to my mother.**

I usually don't do this but **InuyashaKagome10**: Kouga was taken care of in the beginning; when hanyou Kagome took his shards, he is not coming back. It's common sense (said in Sat 25 at 0:00 Adult Swim episode (forgot name of episode something about cat divas) by Kagome's grandfather) not to piss a cat off or feel their wrath! Anyway this is Kikyou's chapter; **Chapter contains Kikyou bashing.** Sessho-Maru you will hear about later.

Now sorry for the wait, Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 8: the Shikon no Tama

Walking back to the village was a slow process and although Miroku and Sango's wounds were worst then they had thought, everyone including Inu-Yasha enjoyed the slow pace.

"I never knew you were such a pickpocket Shippou," said Sango wearily as she clung to the unconscious Kohaku and to the Fire Cat demon that was carrying them.

"Oh yes, that's how Inu-Yasha and I first met him," said Kagome, Inu-Yasha chuckled at her comment.

Miroku was walking behind them starring at his right hand it didn't feel different to him, as if the Kazaana was still there but it couldn't Naraku was dead. Miroku slowly stopped and turned away from his friends. He gripped the prayer beads and closed his eyes, _please don't such in that tree... please don't suck in that tree...please don't-... _exactly what Miroku feared, without opening his eyes he sucked up a tree and a few rocks before he replaced the cloth and prayer beads. With a long sad sigh Miroku turned to his friends and opened his eyes.

"The Kazaana it's still there," replied a shocked Kagome.

"Keh!' replied Inu-Yasha.

Sango looked saddened but than she smiled. Miroku had walked up to Kirara and Sango placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder, "Don't worry Miroku the curse was rather powerful, it will probably take a couple days to wear off."

Kagome could smell the uncertainty on Sango and the way Inu-Yasha shifted next to her, she realized then how polite Inu-Yasha was. _Inu-Yasha right! But wait in his own way he is he barely checks people on these emotions when it is a serious lie, yes. When he overhears a conversation not meant for his ears, he doesn't say anything unless it reflects horribly on him. Inu-Yasha is polite._

"Yes, I agree with Sango," said Shippou.

A weary smile formed on Miroku's face, "Yes, you are right my dear Sango."

It was quiet for a moment before Sango solemnly said, "Kagome I know I shouldn't ask for this but please may I have a few days with Kohaku before you take his shard I want to say good-bye."

Kagome smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I purify the jewel the night before the new moon. So no demons will be around looking for it on a night when we have no hanyou's among us."

Inu-Yasha growled, "Wench it isn't like I can't take care of myself!"

It was as if on cue Kohaku awoke from his slumber to see the bickering half-demons. He remember Inu-Yasha as one he himself had tried to kill before, but was a friend of the lady that had a firm hand around his waist. Kohaku turned to see Sango playing a pitiful smile for his sake and that was when his memories flooded back to him. Kohaku shook and held in his tears. As his memories of Naraku flooded back and the hand around him tightened its grip. Kohaku knew he had received amnesty for his actions, which they were not on his own free will.

Kohaku's eyes gleamed a bit for revenge, it was the first real feeling that register in him and the mysterious neko hanyou was going to get the first feel. He threw the ball end of his weapon at her.

Sango saw this and could only do one thing, "Kagome look out, Kohaku stop!"

Kagome turned her smiling face towards Sango and Kohaku saw that it was indeed Kagome the one Naraku wanted him to kill that time. About thirty centimeters from Kagome Kohaku whipped back his weapon.

Kagome screamed and leapt into the air before shaking violently while sitting on the ground and putting her head on her knees Kagome rocked herself back and forth and cried.

"Kohaku, why did you do that?" asked Sango.

Kohaku began to cry, "I'm sorry, I... I didn't recognize her I thought she was a threat the way she bickered with him. I'm so sorry!" Kohaku struggled out of Sango's grasp, sliding off of the now still Kirara Kohaku ran to Kagome, "I'm sorry Kagome, please forgive me.

Inu-Yasha stepped in Kohaku's way and held him by his shoulders, anger consuming him but the faces of his friends made him take a few deep breaths and try and calm down. Inu-Yasha managed to speak with very little bite, "She'll forgive you squirt, but don't go near her now!"

Kohaku looked at Inu-Yasha and then pass him to Kagome; he nodded and backed up a few steps.

Inu-Yasha turned towards Kagome and laid a calming hand on her shoulder, Kagome jumped at the contact. Inu-Yasha didn't remove his hand, he simply loosely grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, "No one is going to hurt you Kagome I'll protect you! Don't cry!" Kagome sniffed a few times and wiped her tears away; she was still a bit shaken. Kagome didn't even realize that her attacker was looking at her with a heavy burden on his heart. Kagome walked on. Sango walked by Kohaku and scooped him up on Kirara. Miroku quickened his pace and placed a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder to make him slow to walk along side Miroku and Kirara.

Inu-Yasha cringed, as the question he knew would come left Miroku's mouth, "What is wrong with Kagome."

Inu-Yasha sighed, "Kagome was sold as a slave to a family who beat her constantly, she was saved by my brother to be left in the rain, where Kikyou tried to kill her, that's when I showed up."

"Oh no poor Kagome!" exclaimed Sango as hushed as she could be after hearing such things.

"She is just a little sensitive about being hit right now," said Inu-Yasha and as a second thought he added, "don't confront her about this, she is ashamed of it. If you approach her about this, be prepared to meet her claws."

Inu-Yasha said not another word, but instead sped up to Kagome, followed by Shippou. Sango and Miroku turned their attention to the grieving Kohaku and comforted him.

-------

The night before the new moon finally came, it was hard for both Kohaku and Sango. Miroku was pained with fright that Sango would commit suicide after. Kaede expected Kohaku and said as more of a comfort, "just one little shard such as this could not bring back the dead, he was only mostly dead when Naraku took him, and since he is not all dead he still has a chance to pull through."

Kagome looked at Kaede and almost laughed as a picture of Miracle Max saying a similar thing about Wesley in the movie 'The Princess Bride' flashed threw her mind. That was Kagome's cue when they carefully rolled the sleeping Kohaku on his stomach. It was about a half an hour before sunset, but Kohaku and Sango were up the whole of the previous night.

Kagome bent down and held back her tears, he hand hesitantly moved down to Kohaku's back. Kagome pressed her hand on his back and purified the jewel. She sat there unable to move for ten minutes. She thought she was willing that teeny pure Shikon no Tama shard to heal him. Kagome could feel it and smell it, Sango wanted that shard out of her brother's back, and she could not bare this anymore. Kagome complied and lifted out the jewel shard, standing up, she stepped back.

Sango rolled Kohaku onto his back and put her ear to his heart a hand to his nose and mouth he wasn't breathing it seemed but a faint heartbeat was heard, he would die within the hour.

Kagome fit the jewel shard into the jewel and the thing glowed as it became whole once again. Kagome sighed, "I'm going to purify this in my own time," Kagome moved to the door and than turned back, surprised no one had tried to stop her, "Inu-Yasha will you come with me please?"

He said nothing but started towards the door following Kagome's lead to the bone eaters well. They walked in silence, Inu-Yasha wondered without the jewel if he would be able to return to where he belonged, but deep in his heart he knew he belonged with Kagome. Kagome was beginning to believe that maybe going back to being human was not the right thing to do. Kagome wished she could save Kohaku, and Miroku, to give solace to Shippou and Kaede. Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha she even wished Kikyou to be truly alive again. Kagome wished that all that were hurt and were lucky to be alive even at its bare minimum, because of Naraku, was whole again. But al those people wanted her to be human.

Kagome stood on the lip of the well and turned back towards the village and Inu-Yasha it was a minute or two from sunset, "Thanks for coming with me Inu-Yasha with out complaining," said Kagome.

"Keh!" replied Inu-Yasha; he was about to jump in the well when the Shikon no Tama around Kagome's neck began to glow. Kagome felt warm as the jewel disappeared into her chest, she felt faint as she fell back into the well. Inu-Yasha acted on great form and dove in after Kagome to a sure that Kagome was not hurt.

Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome they were at the bottom of the bone eaters well in Kagome's time. Inu-Yasha leaned over Kagome as her eyes fluttered open.

"Inu-Yasha what happened?" asked Kagome after a second.

"You purified the jewel, your human," replied Inu-Yasha.

Kagome smiled and got up, "You are too Inu-Yasha."

"What?!" yelled Inu-Yasha as he followed Kagome up the rope ladder that was put in for her, "It's not the new moon! That is tomorrow!"

They walked out of the well house and into the soft moonless night Kagome looked up, "You're human because in this time, which you were in when the sun set, it is the new moon. What I don't understand is that I never made a wish, I never meant to purify the Shikon no Tama."

"Well maybe it listened to your heart, and the hearts of all your friends and family," said Inu-Yasha after a thoughtful second.

"Yeah, lets go inside," said Kagome as she grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand and dragged him into the house. Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked into the kitchen and were very surprised to see a sign that said, "Congratulations Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippou, Miroku, & Sango!"

Around the table were Kagome's family and Eri, Ayumi Yuka, Hojo, Ouji, and Gouki. On the table was a steaming pot of Oden, and another of Ramon. Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked shocked as Kagome's friends came and hugged her and Inu-Yasha.

"Congrats Kagome, we heard you two umm... passed some big test (?)!" said Yuka followed by a fathom of "Congrats!' and "Yeah!"

Kagome's family came up after the friends were out of earshot, "The Shikon no Tama is whole and so are you, good job Kagome. And thanks for protecting her Inu-Yasha."

"Yeah Sis I can't believed you did it! I'm sure Inu-Yasha had to save your butt often!" said Souta.

"Oh, gee thanks Souta," said Kagome with and exaggerated eye roll.

"Yeah Squirt," added Inu-Yasha.

Kagome's mother gave her daughter a fierce hug, "you did good Kagome, you did good I am so proud of you, both of you!"

"Thanks mom but how did you know about the Jewel, about Inu-Yasha?" replied Kagome.

"Goshinboku, sweetheart, Goshinboku. You are connected to Inu-Yasha threw time with Goshinboku. Well you're my daughter no matter where you are I'll know, especially when Goshinboku is happy for you two too. As for Inu-Yasha it's a new moon I was hoping that it would work in this time as well. Now everyone into the kitchen I made Kagome's favorite Oden, and Inu-Yasha's favorite Ramon!" replied Kagome's mother as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at each other and said at the same time, "Oden!/Ramon!" they bolted to the kitchen with Kagome's tirade of "Oden!... Oden!..."

-------

Kagome and Inu-Yasha had fallen asleep on the sofa during a movie after the party Ms. Higurashi hadn't the heart to wake either but she did carry Souta who had fallen asleep in their laps to his room. She would have done the same to Kagome, but sadly Kagome was too heavy for her.

The sun that shone through the window now graciously grazed the two sleeping forms on the sofa. Kagome's body was now aware of the crane in her neck from sleeping with her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. While Inu-Yasha had felt no pain from sleeping while sitting up. It seemed at the same time both Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat up and stretched, the sun making their closed eyelids orange. Kagome breathed in through her nose, as did Inu-Yasha strong scents attacked their nostrils and once more they jumped apart.

"Your still hanyou!" yelled Inu-Yasha; "you turn human on the new moon like me!"

"I, well umm..." stuttered Kagome, but then she gained some sense, "I told you I never wished to be human again.'

"Than what did you wish for?" snapped Inu-Yasha.

"I don't know, alright I don't know!" screamed Kagome as tears pricked her eyes. At this time Kagome's whole family came rushing in.

Kagome's grandfather yelled, "Demon be gone!" as he threw scrolls at Kagome and motioned to hit her on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Kagome yelped before she was hit as Inu-Yasha intercepted Kagome's intended blow.

"Damn it old man, that's Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

Souta seemed happier, "Really Sis you're a dog demon too?"

"I'm a cat," replied Kagome quietly with a huff as she crossed her arms, still a little shaken from her grandfather's assault.

"Kagome, sweetheart I thought you had purified the jewel with a wish to be human?" asked Kagome's mom.

"I don't know mom, it just purified without me saying a thing. So I guess I'm still hanyou," replied Kagome while she looked at the interesting grape juice stain on the carpet.

Ms. Higurashi walked up to Kagome and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I had a feeling this would happen, your heart made your wish and your heart thinks of others before you. Now listen Kagome, you are my daughter hanyou or not and I love you, and I always will. Now I think it best to live in Inu-Yasha's time and you can both come back on the new moon when you are human. It is interesting how you're both human on the same night."

"Well actually the night of the new moon was my last human night, before I became hanyou," replied Kagome.

"Oh I see well I guess I should go make breakfast I'll reheat some Oden and cook up a couple cups of Ramen," replied Ms. Higurashi as she walked to the kitchen.

"We should pack to get you ready for a month," said Inu-Yasha.

"Do you really want to leave today?" asked Kagome.

"Keh! I know tonight's the new moon in my time," replied Inu-Yasha.

Souta looked amazed, "The new moon is on different nights?"

"Well, yes it is only natural, you see-..." began Kagome's Grandfather.

Ms. Higurashi interrupted him, "Oden and Ramen is ready!" both Kagome and Inu-Yasha sprinted with demonic speed to the kitchen. They sat down at their respectful places by their meals and began to eat their favorite foods. Ms. Higurashi left the room and returned as the two teens finished their meals in her hands were books she set them down in front of Kagome. There were math books, science books, Japanese grammar books, Japanese literature, children's stories, coloring books, and calendars for the remainder of the year and for the next year. She smiled at the two's big eyes, "so you can keep up your studies, and the calendars so you know when the new moon is."

It had been decided that they were to head back before the afternoon according to grandpa in the presence of a second new moon they shouldn't turn human. Much as the rarity of there being two new moons in a month. After much argument it was decided that it had only worked for the new moon in Kagome's time since it was close to the Sengoku Jidai new moon. All this perceived after Inu-Yasha explained that the cycle was not monthly but was solely drawn out by the moon. The previous night was a fluke, a good fluke, but a fluke all the same.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked swiftly back to Kaede's village to find that Kaede was removing Miko arrows from the hut roof all on her lonesome. When she noticed the two she acknowledged them and nodded in understanding at the sight of a hanyou Kagome.

Kaede got off of the roof and silently stopped the two and brought them a bit away from the village back towards mori no Inu-Yasha. Not before kagome could drop her bag off outside the hut. She looked at the two her gaze fixed itself on Kagome's neck where the Shikon no Tama once hung.

With a wiry smile Kaede spoke, "What was ye wish?"

Kagome looked ashamed at the ground, "I don't know."

"Well listen well ye two, and Inu-Yasha stay calm. Not long after ye left Kikyou came she attacked my hut on intent to kill Miroku, Sango and Shippou. She had said something about breaking ye through the lose of ye friends. At sunset Kikyou became the dust she was relishing her souls, Miroku's Kazaana disappeared and Kohaku's breathing became normal."

"No, Kikyou..." softly said both Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

At Kagome's remark both Inu-Yasha and Kaede looked at her. Kagome blushed at their gazes, she quietly answered the unasked question, "On the way to the well I was wishing and hoping for everyone to be better, I wished that Kikyou would be alive again so Inu-Yasha and I guess you as well Kaede would be happy."

"I believe ye wish was to help the innocents and that was never my sister, she cared for human alone. Unlike ye Kagome, ye wish to preserve all life," said Kaede as she turned and walked back to the village.

Strangely the sun was setting as Inu-Yasha and Kagome watched the retreating back of Kaede. Kagome went to go back as well but Inu-Yasha caught her arm she turned towards him, "Wait Kagome stay out here lets see what happens if we are humans tonight our not."

Kagome nodded and they turned to walk towards Goshinboku. They walked in silence as the sky darkened and one by one the sky became pricked with stars. They reached the old tree of life as the last rays left the sky and for the first time in Inu-Yasha and Kagome's life they gazed at the moonless sky with hanyou eyes.

"Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha after a long still moment. He had finally made his decision and the strange and abnormal strength he was receiving from the anomaly gave him the courage to voice it.

"Yeah, Inu-Yasha," replied Kagome turning towards Inu-Yasha smiling ear to ear.

Inu-Yasha paused did she know what he was going to say? He shook the thought and smiled back, "Did you really believe I would be happy with Kikyou?"

"Yeah I did," replied Kagome looking away from Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha caught her chin in his gentle clawed hand, and brought her face to look at him, "But why? If you used the jewel to wish her to life I couldn't become human so she would try to kill me as soon as she possibly could. She could never have me as a hanyou and that's why we had only ever kissed."

"I doubt that Inu-Yasha you kissed me once, and I could be satisfied forever with that kiss," Kagome said absently off in her own thought when she realized what she said she tried to avert her gaze, but Inu-Yasha held her chin ever in his direction.

(A/N: ha ha I ruin the mood with an A/N I was told by MysticInuLuver that they did in fact kiss at one point, but I wont tell you when as to not ruin it for you guys coughthe moviescoughthere is more then onecough)

Inu-Yasha smirked, "Well that doesn't matter either way I still love you, and only want to be with you."

Kagome smiled but than it was turned to a frown, "But why would you want a worthless hanyou like me?"

Inu-Yasha let go of Kagome's face and pushed her against Goshinboku with a growl he placed his hands on either side of her head, "I do Kagome I'll love you whether you human, hanyou, or youkai."

A tear pricked Kagome's eyes as she smiled up at Inu-Yasha, "I love you too Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha slowly lowered his lips towards Kagome's and pressed them gently to her own. He though her lips tasted a bit like Oden but her scent of flowers after the rain, and the ocean was what had caught his attention. Kagome believed the same that Inu-Yasha tasted of Ramen but his own scent of the wind and the forest after a rain drew her in. Inu-Yasha didn't have to ask or hint what he wanted because Kagome opened her mouth for him, which he graciously complied.

That once in a life time night became their unforgettable, un-regrettable, night of passion and love. For as the sun rose and greeted the two under Goshinboku it greeted them as mates.

Author's Note: **Not Finished Yet** and I don't own 'The Princess Bride'.Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


	9. Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Umm... to answer someone's question. Kikyou didn't belong in this world and was never a pure soul (the blatantly mention that in the anime often) and basically she died again, becoming nothing more than dust in the wind (literately) Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 9: Reflection

Kagome sat on her sleeping pallet she opened a small book to a page at the end of the book. Through the quiet and low light her hanyou senses saw as if it were high noon and there was not a cloud in the sky. She looked at the blank page haphazardly, so many things had happened that day enough to fill a few pages. But at that second in time Kagome wanted to dwell on the distant past.

_I remember before my fifteenth birthday I had walked by these girls and they said, "I'm so ashamed of the human race! I mean for example they brutally killed off the dragons..." _

_At that time I didn't pay attention, I had heard them and regarded it as silly. Now though, now I see a new light it was true, and not just for dragons but youkai as well._

_The Well still worked I believe because the Shikon purified into my soul, so in a way I still had it in my possession, and the kotodama rosaries connected Inu-Yasha and I. We went through the well once a month for fifty years. It had pained me to see my younger brother an old man that would have been called crazy if we had not stopped our returns. _

_Miroku and Sango had finally gotten together and lived in Kaede's village they had three beautiful children, the boys Kin, and Samuru and their little daughter Hoshiko. _

_As the generations past we stuck by the family even long after Miroku and Sango passed on in fact it was the great grandchildren of our wonderful friends that were alive when humans found youkai, hanyou, mononoke, and ryuuja (A/N: my Japanese dictionary died on me, No! anyways if ryuuja doesn't make sense it is supposed to be dragon.), where a things that humans wished to kill. How it was possible I do not know. All I know is that the amount of such creatures is now next to none._

_Kouga and Ayame reinstated their engagement and about the time that the youkai murders began, there was a young wolf cub born Yukio. The Demon Wolf tribe being proud and refused to go into hiding, Yukio came to stay with us. As I think of it Inu-Yasha probably hated hiding but way in the beginning we decided we wouldn't take on any unnecessary fights. We wanted to live as long as we could, if possible to my time. I wanted to finish school where I left off. _

_A few years after these wars began I was the proud mother of three, without ever giving birth. They were of course being Shippou, Shiori, and Yukio. I guess it was a strange a neko and inu hanyou parenting a Kitsune youkai, a bat hanyou, and a wolf youkai._

_We lived in a cave, I realize now that I talk of family and friends and we lived in a cave, you would think that we lived in a grand house. I love that cave it housed so many there. Besides our little family, Hachi the tanuki youkai, Myoga the flea youkai, Totosai the forger of Tetsuseiga, Tensaiga, and Shinsei, even Kagura and Kanna lived in that cave. Of course Sango and Miroku's family stayed near by. I wish Jinenjii came to live with us as well, we went to retrieve him but he said he would not hide from fate._

_It's strange how I know thing of three more characters that came to us towards the end of the mass youkai murders, after their home was burned to the ground. Sessho-Maru, Rin and Jaken, to say in the least I was shocked to see Rin still alive and at the age of nineteen as well. To this day I do not know what Sessho-Maru did to spare her life. I don't know how Inu-Yasha didn't know my secret, before me, Sessho-Maru is my only answer. _

_I remember how I told my mate this secret, his hand on Tetsuseiga, and Sessho-Maru's on Tokijin. I stepped between the brothers who were about to kill each other in my living room! I picked up their hands that were poised by the blades and placed them on my stomach, 'Sessho-Maru you better not plan on murdering my mate because I and them will kill you!' the next thing I knew I was in Inu-Yasha's arms as he happily nuzzled my belly. Sessho-Maru backed down and mumbled, 'what is worse than half-breeds? Half-breeds spawning inu/neko half-breeds!' _

_We found out that night why Sessho-Maru ever darkened our doorstep was to talk to Inu-Yasha and me about taking Rin as his mate. He wasn't quite sure, especially when it came to Rin's feelings, and Jaken wasn't helping. One night Rin overheard as Jaken objected. Rin ran into the room a Wakizashi at hand the next thing I heard was the shrill voice of the toad stop mid sentence and two separate thumps. That was the day that Tensaiga didn't resurrect Jaken and Sessho-Maru and Rin were mated, the result a beautiful daughter Noriko._

_Inu-Yasha and I had wondered how our children would be if they were more neko or inu youkai. It ended out as simple as the ears and tail, the hiss or growl. I gave birth to quintuplets the eldest and most inu were Inu-Taro and his sister Izayoi. The next two were the mostly neko, Yoko and her opposite her quiet passive brother Kiyoshi. The youngest of our five is Kimiki and as she was named she is without equal. Born without a tail and dog-ears, with the soft purr of a kitten. _

_As the ages wore on so did we. You know how many people lie about their ages? Well I do that all the time I say I'm seventeen and yet I'm about 515 years old and my husband even older then that we'll just stick with twenty. The closer we got to the twentieth-century the more important it was to disguise our youkai. With the combined forces of Shippou, Hachi, Miroku the houshi descendent of Miroku and Sango (the first), and myself a glamour spell as you will was created._

"Come on Kagome!" said a voice from another room.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts, "What Inu-Yasha?"

"Why are you on that old sleeping pallet? Come to bed, we're starting your precious school tomorrow, you need your sleep!" said Inu-Yasha almost irritated as he entered the room and looked at Kagome.

He was right, school was in the morning both her and Inu-Yasha tested into the last year of their high school careers the class of 1998. Kagome stood placing her diary on the shelf along with the hundreds of others that started with day one till the present, her own personal history books.

Kagome took a hold of Inu-Yasha's hand and they walked to their bedroom. The eight children had long since been tucked in bed.

Author's Note: They are the Class of 1998 because this whole mess started in 1997 so said the great Rumiko Takahashi and so be it!Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


	10. The Kagome Higurashi’s First Day Of Scho...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Umm... to answer someone's comment. I spell Sessho-Maru like this because it is how it is spelled in the Manga. So I'm right :P Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 10: The Kagome Higurashi's First Day Of School

Kagome laughed at Inu-Yasha as they walked towards their class. Inu-Yasha was complaining about his dark blue school uniform. They entered the classroom hand in hand and sat down by thee window Inu-Yasha behind Kagome.

Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha, "At least you don't have to wear a hat."

Inu-Yasha leaned closer and whispered, "Yeah, well the flicking of your tail is bugging me!"

"What? But you can't see my tail!" hissed Kagome.

"Keh! I can sense it," smirked Inu-Yasha. Kagome giggled but couldn't reply because the teacher had entered the room and called roll call.

"Higurashi, Kagome," said the teacher.

"Hai," replied Kagome. Suddenly eyes she would fret fell upon her, the eyes of Haro, Eri's older sister.

"Excuse me Sensei-sama, but Higurashi, Kagome is in my sisters class, she is in the wrong room, her class is 3-A," said Haro after she raised a hand.

Everyone looked at Kagome, shocked all she could do is shake her head 'no' Inu-Yasha spoke up for her, "No, Sensei-sama we're in the correct class there must be two Higurashi Kagome's."

"And what is your name, and your relation to Higurashi?" asked the teacher, as he stared daggers at Inu-Yasha.

"Higurashi, Inu-Yasha Sensei-sama and I'm her..." Inu-Yasha said, Kagome turned towards him she wanted to tell the truth, to an extant, "I'm her husband."

(A/N: Inu-Yasha doesn't have a last name so he takes Kagome's. Same for Sessho-Maru but since I don't know Rin's last name they are also Higurashi's)

"It was an arranged marriage, forced upon us," quickly cut in Kagome. She could feel the stares of her classmates but the teacher just continued with roll call and started the lesson.

The class was mainly uneventful; they went through Japanese, Chemistry, and Calculus before lunch. As soon as the bell rang Kagome bolted out the door with her lunch pack in one hand, and Inu-Yasha's hand in the other. As they rushed outside, Kagome saw Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and herself (!) headed off campus to WacDonald's. Inu-Yasha suddenly pulled her over to a tree that sat their long time friends Sango, Sachiko (Sister related to the original Miroku and Sango), and Rin. As Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat down, their neighbors Rei and Ryo (A/N: umm... there are no twins) came over as well. The seven friends talked about their morning class hours and predictions for their afternoons.

"Tsugoi! You had an interesting morning Aunt Kagome, Uncle Inu-Yasha!" said Sachiko.

Rei snickered, "Forced marriage? That is such a laugh!"

"Do they know about your eight children?" added Ryo.

(A/N: I know that it looks like that Kagome was pregnant at twelve but we all know the truth.)

Sango snickered as she chocked on her lunch in an aggravated whisper meant for Kagome and Inu-Yasha alone she said, "Do they know about the ears?"

Rin looked a little disturbed, "I think the school is having trouble with all the Higurashi's, especially since there are two Kagome's." As if on cue Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka returned from lunch.

Kagome starred at her younger self from the past... future... (?) and wondered is she should warn her of her to be hanyou state maybe even let her prevent it. She was really a loss for words and or thought, she hadn't even realized she had enrolled herself in the school she her younger self attended.

Inu-Yasha finished his Ramen and then shot the cup into a nearby trashcan. Sensing that Kagome was in deep thought and might need some comforting he tweaked her now invisible ear for a second before placing his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. No sooner had this task been complete, and Kagome wore a smile, it turned to a frown. The class bell rang.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha's afternoon classes went by quickly since one of them was Japanese History; they also had English, and Chinese (A/N: yeah all my Japanese friends learn at least English and a small amount of Chinese). It wasn't long till they were walking hand in hand, trailed by Rin to go to the primary school to pick up their children.

Nine smiling children came running towards Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Rin, each child bombarding the parents with tails of their day Shippou and Shiori sulked after receive lots of homework being in the fourth class. Yukio was happy and supposedly very popular with the young ladies in his third class. Noriko a first classer ran and hugged her mother's legs tightly. Four out of five of the quintuplets loved the first class. Inu-Yasha recognized the look in Kimiki's eyes; she had been teased.

Inu-Yasha picked up Kimiki and placed her happily on his back. With his right hand firmly held Kagome's as Yoko took his left. Kagome's free hand held Izayoi's hand. While the two rambunctious boys, Inu-Taro, and Yukio ran ahead of their parents, aunt, and siblings. Kiyoshi hung back with his older brother and sister Shippou and Shiori.

Author's Note: I looked up Kagome's old class number in the Manga. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


	11. A Normal Family, A Normal Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Patience people you will know what happened to everyone from the past in due time (cough)this chapter(cough)

-----

oke and here are new character bios (of which I own all these characters and I request creation credit. Thank you) yes I do have these written down.

Haru – Eri's older sister

Sango (the XVII)- descendent of original Miroku and Sango daughter of Miroku (XV)

Sachiko- descendent of original Miroku and Sango daughter of Miroku (XV)

Rei- Inu-Yasha and Kagome's neighbor, older brother is Ryo

Ryo - Inu-Yasha and Kagome's neighbor, younger brother is Rei

Inu-Taro – eldest son born to Kagome and Inu-Yasha, inu-youkai is dominant (quintuplets place setting 1 of 5; children place setting 4 of 8) in first class

Yoko- eldest daughter born to Kagome and Inu-Yasha, neko-youkai is dominant (quintuplets place setting 2 of 5; children place setting 5 of 8) in first class

Izayoi (II)- daughter born to Kagome and Inu-Yasha, inu-youkai is dominant (quintuplets place setting 3 of 5; children place setting 6 of 8) in first class

Kiyoshi- son born to Kagome and Inu-Yasha, neko-youkai is dominant (quintuplets place setting 4 of 5;children place setting 7 of 8) in first class

Kimiki - daughter born to Kagome and Inu-Yasha, inu/neko-youkai is dominant (quintuplets place setting 5 of 5; children place setting 8 of 8) in first class

Yukio- The only son born to Kouga and Ayami. Adopted by Inu-Yasha and Kagome after the death of his parents. Second eldest son (children place setting 3 of 8) In the third class.

Noriko- eldest daughter and currently is the only child born to Sessho-Maru and Rin. In the first class.

Kohaku (XX)- only living descendent of the original Kohaku.

-----

Shippou - Was adopted by Kagome and Inu-Yasha and is the eldest (children place setting 1 of 8)

Shiori - Was adopted by Kagome and Inu-Yasha (children place setting 2 of 8)

-----

In the previous chapter the author note about Kagome giving birth at twelve, I meant that a human who didn't know that Kagome and Inu-Yasha were hanyou, and well over 500 years old would look at the children's ages vs. Kagome's and believe she gave birth at the age of twelve.

---------

I believe this was request from another story of mine but oh well. English-Japanese Dictionary:

Sengoku Jidai – Era of the Warring States 1482-1558

goshinboku – Sacred tree of ages, the god tree

inu – dog

neko - cat

youkai- demon

ningen – human

miko – shrine maiden

kure- - clay

hachi – pot

akuma – evil spirit

desu – (verb) is

miko kure-hachi no akuma desu – is a evil spirit of a clay pot shrine maiden (I hope my Jap grammar is correct)

Shikon no Tama – Bluish pink jewel

Hinezumi no Koromo – Fire Rat Robe

Oden – Japanese Hodgepodge

Uden – Japanese noodles

Kitsuneudon – Uden with deep fried tofu

------

That should be it. Wow what a long author note sorry. Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 11: A Normal Family, A Normal Life

It was funny how as soon as the door to the Higurashi house was open tails and ears ran inside. A smile grew as she too tweaked the concealment necklace and her ears and tail reappeared. Her tail flicked back and forth happily knowing that it was once more seen.

"Keh, Queen! I hate that tail of yours," said Inu-Yasha Kagome turned towards her mate to see his adorable ears.

"Oh, so today you acknowledge me as a female cat (A/N: queen) and not a bitch, and you lie I can smell it you love my tail," replied Kagome as the tip of her tail brushed against Inu-Yasha's nose. Kagome walked towards her kitchen to prepare a large snack for her children, herself, and her mate.

Kagome began to cut up English muffins and place the twenty halves into the toaster oven, while she waited for then to cook Kimiki walked in and help her mother cut the next batch of ten English muffins. Kimiki next lined up ten napkins on the counter as Kagome switched the batches of food. Kagome buttered each cooked half of English muffin and handed them to Kimiki who added the cinnamon and sugar mix to each one. Putting them back together to make ten whole English muffins and placing one on each napkin. Mother and Daughter repeated the process so each of the ten napkins held two full English muffins. Kimiki grabbed one of the napkins and walked to the living room to watch television, not waiting for Kagome's thanks.

"Snacks!" yelled Kagome. As she personally picked up four of the napkins and walking out of the kitchen, which was soon bombarded five sets of feet. Kagome walked upstairs, entering both Shiori and Shippou's bedrooms and handed the two homework-clad children their snacks. Kagome then continued down the hall to her own bedroom, where very much to Kagome's surprise sat Inu-Yasha looking over his math notes.

Kagome placed the snacks down and walked over to Inu-Yasha's desk. His ears twitched, so Kagome knew her knew that she was there, but in schooling her emotions she knew he didn't know her intentions. Kagome moved a sure hand to rub his nearest ear, causing Inu-Yasha to swivel he chair towards her, within seconds Kagome was in Inu-Yasha's lap nuzzling his neck, as soon as Kagome felt Inu-Yasha's arms wrap around her she looked up into Inu-Yasha's eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. Inu-Yasha pulled out of the kiss before they went to far.

"Feh bitch! You know your own rules; we only have two hours initial homework time, before we go outside with the kids and train them, then dinner, and combat/weapons training, then the second homework/television/bath time before bed," replied Inu-Yasha, but he didn't move to let go of Kagome.

Kagome sighed and retrieved their history homework, "Read the packet and answer the following questions about the Sengoku Jidai. 1. What was and by whom was pined to the goshinboku?" Kagome smiled it was their history, most of their history was in fact history, "the ledged half inu youkai half ningen-"

"Pinned by the future miko kure-hachi no akuma desu Kikyou, because of the Shikon no Tama, a jewel created-"said Inu-Yasha

"Hey, hey the Shikon no Tama is the next question!" cut in Kagome. Kagome shifted in Inu-Yasha's lap and began to write down the answers to their homework. Within their two hours they had completed their homework, Inu-Yasha was dressed in his Hinezumi no Koromo , and Kagome in her on Sengoku Jidai clothes.

Walking down stairs Inu-Yasha and Kagome pried the eight children that were now watching television and got the dressed in their own traditional clothes. They headed out doors for their training which so happened to be hide-n-go-seek-tag, which worked on agility, speed, and quick thinking. With each passing year a few more rocks were added to their training packs to make the pack that each child wore heavier, this would be to keep their stamina high.

Kagome walked outside and took in the beautiful sight of the trees that were left in the mori no Inu-Yasha. Which still belonged to Inu-Yasha. Their house was on the far end of Inu-Yasha's forest away from the Sunset Shrine. Suddenly Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Inu-Yasha.

"What?" asked Kagome as she picked up her own pack that was about as heavy as her self, since they started the training a good 26 years before hand.

Inu-Yasha removed the pack from her hand and set it down next to the other packs that lined the house, "You can't train today, it's your turn to cook and don't forget that Sessho-Maru, Rin, and Noriko are coming for dinner, to celebrate Sessho-Maru's completion of Law school. "

(A/N: Sessho-Maru started going to university long before Kagome and Inu-Yasha decided to finish up high school, Rin waited as well knowing she looked to young to go through college, without physical proof of high school (non doctored like Sessho-Maru) Rin also waited for Kagome and Inu-Yasha.)

Kagome frowned, she really wanted to go running and burn off all her energy but she knew that it was indeed her turn to cook dinner, and even if it wasn't Inu-Yasha really could only cook ramen and any meat he had hunted himself, something in which Sessho-Maru did not approve of.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator, tonight was a perfect night for oden, Kagome also say that there was an abundance of tofu and udon. Kagome decided on oden and kitsuneudon, thirteen mouths really were a lot to feed. As Kagome pulled out the pans she needed, she let her mind drift to herself, her fifteen year old human self.

There came a knock on the door while Kagome was in the middle of cooking, she found it strange since it was too early for Sessho-Maru. Kagome glanced at her cooking food and slowly walked to the front door after being sure her food wouldn't burn. Kagome stopped in front of the door fingering her concealment necklace, she sniffed the air, and at the smell of demon Kagome dropped her necklace, and opened the door.

Their stood Kanna and Kagura, Kagome smiled giving them each one a hug, "Oh, hey you two long time no see! Come in, come in, I was just making dinner Inu-Yasha and the kids are out back training."

"We are sorry for just showing up like this Kagome," said Kagura.

"Oh nonsense, come in and remove those silly disguises, your among friends," replied Kagome ushering the two inside her home as their human features melted away to stand the same demons of 500 years ago, not a hair out of place or a wrinkle to show they had aged.

The three woman sat in the kitchen in silence as Kagome finished up dinner, Kagura set the table for fifteen and sat next to Kanna awaiting the arrival of Sessho-Maru and family.

Kagome placed the food on the table and went towards the back door. She opened the door and stepped out on her back porch, "Time to come in!" in the blink of an eye, eight children and Inu-Yasha appeared, "Now you guys go get cleaned up Uncle Sesshy, Aunt Rin and Noriko are coming for dinner and aunt Kagura and Kanna are here. The children all nodded and entered the house Inu-Yasha just starred at Kagome since she had said Kagura and Kanna.

At that moment the doorbell rang and the instinctive low growl escaped Inu-Yasha's lips a sure sign that Sessho-Maru was at the door. Even if the brothers were no longer completely at each other's throats anymore, the low annoyed growl always came from Inu-Yasha. He in turn quickly went to the front door to greet Sessho-Maru, Rin and Noriko.

Inu-Yasha was surprised to see that along with his family was a very depressed Hachi. Inu-Yasha invited everyone in and they all entered removing their concealment spells and walked to the dinning room to eat, upon seeing Hachi, Kagome grabbed yet another plate, as Kanna scooted closer to her sister making room for Hachi.

Dinner started and everyone was eating happily, except Kagome who glared daggers at Inu-Yasha. After a few minutes he got the clue clearing his throat Inu-Yasha turned towards his brother who sat at the foot of the table, "I would like to congratulate Sessho-Maru on completing law school, and will be soon joining a law firm, and I'm sure he will be a fine lawyer. And to Kagura who I believe has one more year of college before she can pursue her career in forensic science." Everyone clapped and said their congratulations.

After a few moments Sessho-Maru spoke up, "Yes and Thanks to Kagome for her wonderful cooking, and to my brother for his wonderful hospitality."

"Kagura, Kanna," said Rin looking at the sisters, "what brings you here?"

"Well," Kagura said clearing her throat, "Kanna was beaten up in school, being the void is hard to change you know, she was kicked out and there was no other school in the area that she could go to while I attend university. So we were wondering if Kanna could stay her while I finish school?"

"I don't see a problem, do you Inu-Yasha?" replied Kagome.

Inu-Yasha was cut off by Rin, "Oh no, you guys already have eight kids Sessho-Maru and I will take in Kanna, wont we Fluffy?" Rin's tone of voice left no room for argument. Sessho-Maru just nodded Noriko's face lit up.

"Well that is settled, and what about you, you chicken of a tanuki youkai?"

"Kohaku, has come to visit and Lord Miroku wanted me to be target practice, I refused and he kicked me out," replied a nervous Hachi. Everyone shook their heads Hachi was as cowardly as Myoga and this was a common occurrence. Hachi always ran to Inu-Yasha and Kagome begging for them to calm Miroku. Kagome stood from the table and dialed Miroku on the phone. She then proceeded to help Hachi.

The rest of the night was uneventful; the after dinner training was canceled on account of guest. Hachi returned to Miroku's house, and Kanna and Kagura decided to spend the night at Sessho-Maru's house. Being that the household was that of demon origin the children were all put to bed around eleven, since they didn't need much sleep, but that is a normal day for this family.

In the back of Kagome's mind she was still contemplating what she should do about herself. After Kagome and Inu-Yasha finished the dishes, and tucked in their children, Kagome moved to the old den as if she were to write in her diary. This is a time she knew that Inu-Yasha would let her be.

Inside of writing in her diary Kagome wrote herself a letter, warning her human self of Sessho-Maru's wish and that result, becoming hanyou. Her only problem now was when to give the letter to herself, before or after the first time slip?

Kagome carefully folded the letter and put it into an envelope she sealed the envelope and looked around the room, before she left and climbed the stairs to her room. Upon entering the room Kagome noticed that Inu-Yasha wasn't there, she heard the water running in the master bath and knew Inu-Yasha was in there, brushing his teeth, or something of that sort. Kagome took her letter and placed it into her backpack, than she sat on the bed waiting for Inu-Yasha to be finished.

Inu-Yasha stepped out of the bathroom, and threw a water bottle at Kagome; she looked questionably at him. Inu-Yasha was still wearing his Hinezumi no Koromo, he looked the same that he had for the past 500 years.

"I thought we would play tag till sunrise, since you didn't get to train earlier," said Inu-Yasha offering a hand to help Kagome off the bed. Kagome smiled Inu-Yasha's tag when it was just the two of them was a bit more sexual, violent and ranged as far as you could run. For example usually instead of tagging it's tackling and on one occasion after Inu-Yasha tackled Kagome they stopped playing games and moved onto something more intimate, at that time they were on the far outskirts of Tokyo.

"What about the kids? We can't leave them alone," replied Kagome. She looked around the room and noticed the window was open.

"We've done it before, the kids can take care of themselves," replied Inu-Yasha, slightly sad that Kagome would reject his idea he backed up towards his desk and set his own water bottle down.

Kagome dropped her bottle on the bed and walked slowly towards Inu-Yasha, "But..." Kagome tapped Inu-Yasha's nose with her tail, "your it!" in a blink of an eye Kagome turned tail and ran bolting out the open window before Inu-Yasha could think to move. Inu-Yasha smirked and bound after her.

Author's Note: Is everyone happy? Is everything clear? Or are you guts still slightly confused? Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


	12. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I believe this was request from another story of mine but oh well. English-Japanese Dictionary:

Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu – Happy Birthday

Koibito – Sweetheart

Omusubi – Rice Ball

Sempai – senior (like in school, or a higher belt in karate)

Oni - ogre, demon, it (i.e., in a game of tag)

Bokken – Wooden Sword

I also don't own Furi Kuri: FLCL. Happy Reading!

- Na

Purrfect

Chapter 12: The Decision

It had been awhile since Kagome wrote herself a note, and now today it was too late. Today was Kagome's 515th birthday, the younger human Kagome's fifteenth birthday, the day she would disappear into an old well. As a result it would consume her life, her soul, her love.

Kagome walked out front of the school alone one of the very rare moments that Inu-Yasha wasn't at her side; he had to go check up on something and promised to return soon (::cough:: birthday preparations ::cough::).

"Kagome," said a cheerful voice from behind her, it wasn't Inu-Yasha or any of the kids but the voice still tugged at her, she simply couldn't place it.

Kagome turned around, "Hojo?"

"Yeah, umm... Kagome I was wondering if since I heard it's your birthday and all, if for a present if I could treat you to dinner and a movie?" Hojo said with sweet unknowing confidence.

"Umm... I believe you have the wrong person," Kagome said a bit nervous.

"Are you not Higurashi, Kagome?" asked Hojo, Kagome could only nod, "than I have the right person."

Kagome didn't know what to say, she had no clue. Lucky for her Inu-Yasha was walking up from behind her. He grew slightly angry at the sight of Hojo, but he smirked that he now had a chance to really mess with him.

Inu-Yasha slipped his arms around Kagome; she knew he was there before he touched her. Inu-Yasha took advantage as he saw that skin on the left side of her neck was exposed. Drinking in her scent, he dipped his head down and pressed it to her skin, before lifting his head and glancing in her eyes as best her could, "otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu koibito,' said Inu-Yasha with a smirk, than he looked at the shocked Hojo.

"Oh where are my manners? Inu-Yasha this is Hojo he thought I was the other Kagome and invited me on a birthday dinner, Hojo this is Inu-Yasha my husband,' said Kagome with a smile.

As usually the worlds most annoying optimist, kept his sunny disposition, "Oh well than nice to meet you both. I'm sorry I didn't realize that there was two Higurashi, Kagome's at this school, or that you looked identical. Are you related to one another?"

"Not really," replied Kagome with a nervous laugh.

Inu-Yasha leaned close to Kagome's true ears, He whispered so only she could hear, "You're a terrible liar," Inu-Yasha than turned to Hojo, "The two aren't the same. My Kagome has cat green eyes, and is older than the other Kagome."

Hojo just nodded and walked away.

---------

A rather large group approached the Higurashi house; there was Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, Shiori, Yukio, Inu-Taro, Yoko, Izayoi, Kiyoshi, Kimiki, Rin, Noriko, Kanna, Sango, Sachiko, Ryo, Rei, and Haru. Awaiting them at the house was Sessho-Maru, Kagura, Miroku, Gen (Wife to Miroku), Kohaku, and Hachi.

Kagome was should we say in the least very surprised, it had been Inu-Yasha's doing he had called Miroku and Sessho-Maru from school. She hadn't expected so many people and more of her classmates were coming later.

Everyone walked into the house Inu-Yasha and Kagome were mortified as two running boys one sporting a wolf's tail and the other dog ears ran towards the living room. Inu-Yasha quickly grabbed each boy by the back of the neck he growled and turned to the boys, to the three humans Ryo, Rei, and Haru who didn't know the truth. Luckily the three had been preoccupied and had not seen the boys as they quickly tweaked the necklaces that concealed their Youkai features.

Kagome's birthday party began, music played throughout the house as everyone went into the kitchen where there was a rather large buffet of food. Kagome was surprised to see so much food, and none of which she cooked, she looked around, her invisible ears twitched. Kagome caught a smiling Gen, who simply said over the noise, "Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu, we didn't know what to get you, so I chattered."

"Thank You,' replied Kagome as she picked up a few omusubi. As the party went on, a few stray people showed up at the door most were school sempais. Many also complained that at such a part there shouldn't be children or adults. Needless to say by the end of the night more students knew that Kagome and Inu-Yasha were married and parents of eight.

Kagome received from Rin, Sessho-Maru, and Kagura that night off special (free babysitters for eight!). From Miroku's family she received the chattering service, magick weapon polish, and a new bow. Ryo, and Rei gave her all three Furi Kuri: FLCL DVDs, Haru gave her a new sundress. The children showered her with gifts of macaroni necklaces, and drawings. Shippou and Shiori had brought Kagome's Sengoku Jidai clothes to the drycleaner for cleaning. Kagome was truly happy for each present, thanking everyone to no end and insisting they shouldn't have.

Since the next day was a school day, everyone was gone and the house cleaned, (thanks to the help of Gen and Rin) before midnight. It had left plenty of time, for her to enjoy her alone time with Inu-Yasha, and he had still owed her a birthday present.

Kagome looked over her notes for her test the next day, before she had even removed the concealing spell. Inu-Yasha silently stocked her from behind, "Well I suspect you want your birthday present..." Kagome could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered, she received no time to respond, "Oni!" Inu-Yasha tapped Kagome on the shoulder, and making sure she was up for the game he backed away slowly, but prepared to bolt away. Out of nowhere came Kagome's tail as it brushed against Inu-Yasha's leg.

Inu-Yasha looked down in disbelief, "Oni," replied Kagome, "Not tonight, lets stay in ok?"

"You're the birthday girl and for tonight and tonight only, ok more so than usual, I hanyou Inu-Yasha will be your willing slave," replied Inu-Yasha holding in a laugh and bowing, Kagome turned around, "What do you wish of me? My Queen."

Kagome smiled as Inu-Yasha rose from his bow, she sunk over to him a dangerous grin plastered to her face. Kagome leaned towards Inu-Yasha and kissed him slightly, before seductively walking over to their bed.

---------

Kagome walked out of school Inu-Yasha to her left; today she would be given a chance to give herself the letter. This morning should have been the morning that the lady with the Noh mask, the Mask of Flesh, came to the shrine. She had spoken with Inu-Yasha earlier that morning when they both felt the mask's power, if they should do something or not. The answer at the time was not.

Kagome walked by a group of girls. One said, "There is no possible way that dragons of any kind have survived till today, the stupidity of humans killed them all!" Kagome looked at the girls they were the same she had overheard a few days before her fifteenth birthday (not 515th).

"Excuse me, but you forgot that it wasn't only the dragons that were killed off but demons as well. And your wrong it is highly possible that demons and dragons alike are alive today, they could be in disguise, and have you forgotten the Kimono Dragons?" said Kagome.

The girls started shocked at Kagome, "She has a point," said one.

The other girl looked mad, as it had been her argument rightfully shot down, "Who asked you?" Kagome ignored the fuming girl and continued to walk away.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome separated after they got off school property, Inu-Yasha had said that he would go help Miroku with something or other, the children were at after school practice of the school play Kagome would be left on her own devices.

Kagome walked alone down the familiar path, the path to her family's Shrine. She half expected to see her younger self their at the shrine. But today was the day either left in young Kagome's or Ms. Higurashi's hands the letter would be removed fro Kagome's backpack.

Finally coming upon the stairs that lead up to the shrine Kagome took each step slowly all a bit too nervous. Upon reaching the top Kagome realized that for a human they were rather taxing stairs, why had she never seen it before?

She looked around there was the normal hustle and bustle of people and somewhere farther away Kagome's grandfather was giving some tourist a 'short' history lesson. At this thought Kagome smiled and a bit of her nerves calmed. Taking in a deep breath she could already smell a young Inu-Yasha all over the shrine, mostly in the well.

Kagome walked up to goshinboku she reached a hesitant hand towards it's trunk, the all too familiar aura reached out to the miko turned hanyou and wrapped itself around Kagome just had it always done. The tree still knew her and held her memories, as she saw a scene of the quintuplet's birth, Shiori's birthday party, Shippou's first bike, and Yukio's first bokken. Kagome couldn't help but smile, all the memories that fell in between, when the demons fought for their very existence.

"Kagome?" said a soft voice Kagome could never forget, she turned around quickly to see her mother, as she was 500 years ago, "Oh I'm sorry you look just like my daughter, except you have green eyes. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Kagome couldn't seem to find the words move to hand the letter to her mother. It was like seeing a ghost, but t was too late to do anything, Ms. Higurashi had turned to renter the house.

Kagome just turned her attention towards goshinboku, it sill whispered to her to destroy the letter. But no her mind was made up... or was it?

Strong arms decided for Kagome as they wrapped around Kagome's waist. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed Inu-Yasha, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would come and see goshinboku, it will always remember us, wont it Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome, turning to look at Inu-Yasha.

"Of course, none of our decisions were made with out its silent consent, just because this tree wanted us to turn out together and happy," replied Inu-Yasha. Kagome smiled and turned her gaze back to goshinboku.

Author's Note: The End! For readers of my other Inu fic this makes finished story 3. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.

- Na


End file.
